Foreign Freaks
by SpecialMonitor22
Summary: With a world where humans and monsters began to coexist with peaceful intentions and understanding one another, everything seemed to be coming into place. However, what comes next may cause a little bit more problems then what the world intended. Rated M for Violence, Swearing, Sexual Themes, Romance, and Humor (though I guess Humor is for any Rating depending on what it is)
1. Chapter 1

**This was just an idea that wouldn't get out of my head so I though F#ck it, why not! Also, the beginning along with line cuts of the story is read by Marcus; the Weapons Dealer.**

 **I do not own Monster Musume or Borderlands.**

Chapter 1

...So, you've decided to come and listen to another of one of my famous customary tales I see. Well, your in for a special treat, because this time, we're about to enter into something that revolves on the lost chapter of one of the Great Vault Hunters that wrote history in Pandora, the warriors that helped defeat that obnoxious, annoying, sarcastic, a snarky customed smart a** with a facial flaw the size of your auntie's rear can; Handsome Jack. Course, this isn't your average tale of absolute insanity with loads of brutality and loot,

No...

This, is the story of how one of the Legendary Vault Hunters became victim to an...'unexpected' traversal event, one that would pretty much make no sense whatsoever, but if you look further back into the past; a time where bandits didn't plague the surface of Pandora, corporations and companies were yet to be established, prostitutes and drug dealers have yet to grow the balls to head out and do something rather than brag about it with their imaginary friends *Course that one was a bit pulled off but eh...I've heard worse*

But anyways, let's get back to the story. *ahem* Years ago, there were once a group of men who lived in the outskirts of Civilization. They were left without practically anything to live a life within society, no job, no money, no home, nothing but the tattered clothing on their backs. However, all that changed when they stumbled upon a strange stone like material, one which glows of a-uhh...um...eh well purplish color I suppose. So anyways, long story short, these men found Eridium, they took it upon themselves to start a clan which lead to bandits yada yada yada...in the end, they stored their precious treasure within the confinement of their clan ship, used it to sail all across the world in search of more Eridium treasures to which they believed are located. But alas, their Journey ended when a monstrous storm tore through the ship as lightning struck the helms and the outer decks, the raging tidal waves broke through the lower decks, causing the ship to sink and killing the entire crew, all within the night. Yet even in death, the clan's priceless treasure was still intact, sealed away within the main corridor of the captain's quarters; which was heavily fortified before the storm.

But over time, as the Eridium rested within the safety of the ship, the energy it emits causes the structure of the ship to decay and fall apart, but still held firm, until one day, a man of utter significance and tacnicity came, along with an arsenal of modern day weaponry made by yours truly *hmhm* but was now forced to put down one of Pandoras most vile, barbaric, most Devious of all scum the Borderlands has to offer, and it was at that very moment, fate had hatched a plan...

[Axton's P.O.V]

Honestly, I don't have any clue on how I ended up in this dump. First I was on my way to Hyperion to enlist on a job that could help me out on the long run in finding a Vault, but instead, I ended up getting blown up by the guy who supposedly hired me, got picked up by some annoying Claptrap robot thing and took me on this sh*tty 'Quest' into going to a place called "Sanctuary", and hell, I even have this weird *Yet hot looking* chick projecting herself inside my head and telling me to follow this pile of shit- scrap to this "Sanctuary" place. Normally, I'd move on my own, what with after what happened with my now ex-wife, but then I thought about how going on my own led me to this classical bullshit of an adventure, so I thought, 'F*ck it, if it gets me as far away from the robot as possible, then I'm in.'

So now here I am, with a backpack filled with some Rare guns that I've 'found' from several dead bandits and ones that were rewarded from contracts that I've taken during my time as a Mercenary, and now I'm going toe-to-toe with the big man himself. But I couldn't help but think, ' _Damn, that's one huge ass motherf*cker, must've eaten a lot of protein or some sh*t_ ' turns out the big lug head has a name, the same name I've been hearing time and again from Claptrap and this Hammerlock guy;

Captain Flynt.

Now that I think about, there's something about that name that sounded familiar, I mean besides hearing it from the other two guys, though I can't exactly wrap my head around it...eh, probably because I'm about to get into yet another major shootout, nothing new there. I looked at the big guy and saw that he was sitting in his own custom made throne, but what really caught my interest was the gun he was holding with his right hand. It looked to be a Massive Assault Rifle with large clips attached to each other, probably a Bandit version of an extended mag, and there looks to be no sights of any kind attached to it, so I'll be assuming he's more of a hip-firing type of guy. But for some reason, the part where the barrel is located had a large...thing that goes around the entire thing. Not sure what it's for, but knowing Pandora and its people it could mean a couple things; it's an attachment that's meant to enhance the weapons stats, 'maybe reduces recoil', a custom piece that adds Character for the bearer, or a cup holder. You know I'm just gonna vote for the latter and say it's dangerous and leave it at that.

Wasn't long till Claptrap started yelling and ended up giving away our position, and then all of a sudden, fire started bursting out of the large vents that were all over the deck of the ship. And that's when the big man himself got up to say hello.

"It's our new torture dolls boys, LET'S TURN UP THE HEAT!"

 **CAPTAIN FLYNT**

 **(Burn, Baby Burn)**

Ohh...here we go...

[Normal P.O.V]

The hell bending barbaric Viking known as Captain Flynt, jumped down from his custom made throne and started to open fire towards the Tactical Vault Hunter. Said hunter responded with hot lead and started moving towards any cover he could find. As the shots flew through one shooter to another, it was then the Captain decided to call in some of his men to rough up their intruder a little bit. As the Marauders started fanning out, psychos charged straight at the Commando's firing position. He made quick work against them with his Elemental Hyperion Shotgun "Critical Crowdsourcing" by blasting a couple shells to their faces, while the rest died from the guns Electrocution Effects. However while his sights were still on the psychos, Marauders took the opportunity and opened fire, causing the Hunters shields to absorb more damage, but his shields were still holding up to a good 85%.

Deciding to change tactics, Axton switched to his assault rifle "The Attack Carbine," and ran towards the middle of the deck and deployed his personal favorite weapon.

"Chew'em up Turret!"

By saying those words, the commando's Sabre Turret came to life; Armed with a Targeting Laser, Duel Rocket Pods, and a secondary gun attached to the top of the main cannon along with ammunition belts. The Dahl Turret started mowing down several Bandits simultaneously. One by one, more bandits got torn to bloody chunks and pieces while Flynt started to get irritated...

Which in this case was a really bad thing.

The giant started walking towards Axton's position while at the same time taking in all the bullets and rockets being fired by the soldier's turret. Each step he made suddenly started to move quicker, his body beginning to shift left and right as he started reaching for something from his back.

Little did the Vault Hunter know, he was in for a big surprise.

As Captain Flynt charged closer to Axton, the soldier quickly started focusing fire on the big boss and opened fire alongside his Sabre Turret, but all it did was made Flynt charge faster as he brought out one of his favorite toys.

"Is that a f*cking anchor?"

"RRRRRAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH...DIIIIIEEEEE!"

With a massive war cry, the Bandit Captain brought down his Anchor Axe onto Axton, only for him to miss as Axton's relationship with Lady Luck stuck by him and was able to dodge just in time. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the poor Turret as Flynt managed to destroy it. Axton on the other hand got hit by the aftershock of Flynts attack and was knocked back against the solid metal deck, but if one were to look closely, the metal itself was actually starting to get weaker. Luckily Axton managed to notice this and tried coming up with a quick plan, but Captain Flynt had already made his way towards him and grabbed him by the neck with one hand before holding him high in the air, just above his helmet.

The Bandit Lord chuckled as the Vault Hunter struggled against his grip, only to fail miserably.

After a few seconds of squirming, the Captain spoke.

"So, your the one that's been killing all my men, and help staged a mutiny on my ship huh? Heh... you wanna know something Grinder? Ever since I was a little boy, I have always had the time of my life stealing from pointless Slag jobs and beating the ever living hell out of innocent bystanders who come up to my turf. But ever since you Vault Hunters showed up, I've ended up losing MORE of EVERYTHING that I ACTUALLY cared about! Wanna know what that is!?"

What the Captain failed to notice, was Axton priming several Grenades within his hands as he talked. It was then Axton spoke, while at the same time answering the Captain's question.

"...nope."

*Click*Click*Click*Click*Click*Click*

With that, the Commando dropped all of his primed Grenades onto the deck and with a few seconds of dead silence-

*BANG*BOOM*BOOM*BANG*BOOM*

The area where the two were standing on blew up, but it also collapsed. Both fighters dropped deep down within an area of the ship that not even its newly found Captain had been in there...nor did he know about it. As they plummeted to the hard floor board, Axton was caught in a daze and was struggling to get back up, while Captain Flynt was just digging his way out of the scrap metal that was once part of the front deck of his ship that landed on top of him. As Axton got back up, his attention was immediately drawn towards a purple glowing light: a light which belonged to a certain rare material that he along with many others know pretty well; Eridium.

But what really got his attention, was a glowing orb that shined a more pinkish color unlike the purple emitting from the Eridium. Axton couldn't help but move towards the orb and took a long look at it; capturing the details of the unknown object.

The pearlescent mixture of pink, purple and blue was a sight to behold, almost as if it was made to visualize the deepest parts of the unknown, either that or when someone knocks you straight in the back of your noggin with a frying pan that's still sizzling with Eggs and Bacon for being a lazy sack of potatoes and not taking out the trash.

...

"Don't ask why kid, I don't want to relive those moments. Ahem...anyways-"

…..

When the Hunter touched the orb, he could already tell that it felt as smooth as touching the smooth armor plating of a perfectly new Runner Technical along with a free paint job. Something like what the Vault Hunter was now in the presence of would surely be worth 'something'.

All the while, Flynt managed to get out of the pile of scrap and spotted the Vault Hunter. He was so pissed off he didn't even pay any attention to the Eridium treasure that was somehow hidden within his ship. Soon after he spotted his target, he charged at Axton with his Anchor raised to his side and roared furiously towards him.

"YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT WITH YOUR OWN F*CKING CORPSE YOU SKAGLICK!"

The roar followed by the yelling caught Axtons attention, but he instinctively grabbed hold of the strange orb from its pedestal, in case he would be able to escape with it.

'Ah sh*t' was all that came to his mind.

'I'm in deep sh*t right now. I can't summon my Sabre Turret since my Action Skill is still cooling down, and I already have my hands full with the orb. Hell, even if I dropped it and brought out one my guns it'll be too late. Ugh...out of all the sh*t that I've been through, I could never seem to get a break. No matter what I do I'm always at the receiving end of being yelled at or having to listen to someone b*tch about my so called "actions" in field operations. And now I'm about to get hammered by an overgrown badass with a motherf*cking Anchor thing inside a sh*tty scrap heap! God, for once in my life, Just ONCE, I just want something good to happen in my life!'

As if God heard his plea, his wish came to light...well at least from the orb he was holding. The strange orb started glowing brighter and brighter, so bright it engulfed the entire room...along with the whole ship.

All that remained was the frozen mount that used to hold the Legendary Ship of the Seekers of Eri.

...

"The Seekers of Eri?"

"That's right child, remember the legend I mentioned earlier in the story? That would be them."

"But wasn't the ship called The Soaring Dragon?"

"Yes, but that was after Captain Flynt and his crew claimed the ship as their own. And they were none the wiser of knowing what it really was."

"Oh I see, oh sorry, please continue Uncle Marcus."

"Thank You."

...

[Somewhere in a Forest of God Knows Where]

Deep within a peaceful yet luscious green forest, animals were settling in their natural habitats, which in this case was either on the grass, somewhere in the trees, and probably some cave nearby I don't know.

I am not an expert when it comes to Mother Nature.

Anyways, everything was quiet and tranquil...only for it to be completely ruined by the sound of a giant old rusted ship skidding all across the forest, all while coming to a complete stop, but left a devastating path of destruction in the process. If the animals weren't fleeing from the scene out of fear of the massive dragon-like sea ship, then they'd be pretty pissed off by the ones sailing it-er-crashing it. Speaking of which:

"Agh...Note to self, Bring a god*nm helmet next time..." said a disoriented Commando.

[Axton's P.O.V]

Ah...okay, time for a quick verdict.

Limbs?

Check.

Pulse?

Check.

Gear?

...check.

D*ck?

*few*

Check.

Well good news is I managed to survive the crash, which somehow was caused by what I'm assuming to be from the light that came from that orb. Whatever caused it to do that or how it did is far beyond me. I looked around to see the extent the crash may have caused inside the ship, or at the room I'm currently in. But as I turned my head, my entire body froze. Somehow every single muscle of my body just came to a sudden halt, because what I saw now in front of me, we're the eyes of a deranged archaic sociopath;

Captain Flynt.

In situations like this, you're gonna need to keep a cool head if you wanna have the slightest chance of ever getting yourself out of these kinds of situations. Since I'm more experienced in these sort of things, I did the best valuable option;

"SON OF A B*TCH!"

I 'professionally' back away from the assailant in a 'slow' manner and was able to get a better look at him.

...

"Just to clarify, he actually jumped back screaming like a Stalker being kicked in its scr0tum before hitting its puberty."

"Wait, Stalkers have those?"

"I believe so, but we're already getting side tracked, so let us continue."

...

Turns out the guy was just laying on top of a bunch of scrap while his head was angled directly towards me, and he looks to be unconscious, since I haven't been able to inflict hardly any damage to the son of a b*tch. But since he's knocked out, this could be my chance to kill him...though then again if I hadn't been able to kill him before, then what are the odds of him just waking up from my shots?

...pretty high I'm guessing.

Then I started to notice something was missing, turns out the orb I had with me was gone. I searched all around the room looking for it, while keeping a low profile and keeping it nice and quiet so I don't wake the 2 ton Bandit that's in said room with me. But I had no luck. Eh, oh well, you win some you lose some.

As the I looked for a way out, I discovered that all the walls surrounding the entire room were sealed tight and that one of the walls looked to be heavily fortified by the same kind of metal, only there were parts of it that looked to be angled in several directions, 'make-shift barricade I guess'. Besides that, I couldn't just blow up the floor boards and escape through a makeshift hole, cause if I did that, the explosion would wake the big guy, and I still don't like my chances of survival with him around so that's out of the question.

So now, I guess the only exit that's available is up from the top deck where we fell. Luckily for me I spotted a bunch scrap that's hanging from above just enough for me to climb my way out. Guess the Gymnastics training are about to pay off. As I made my way out of the Captains ship, I decided to take the scenic root and walk around the inside part of the ship, because there was no way I'm gonna be jumping from this height and die.

While walking through another part of the ship that I haven't been in, which consists of indoor hallways, I couldn't help but notice that one of the side doors located in one of the halls I was walking through were open. Now usually I wouldn't care less about something like that if it weren't for the thing I was able to spot through the cracked door. I moved in closer to make sure I wasn't seeing anything, but apparently I was right; it was Atlas tech. Since working for the Dahl Corporation, I've heard that Atlas Tech was hard to come by these days ever since there leader was taken down by god knows what. And over the years, anything Atlas related started disappearing and it became so rare that finding any remains of the corporation could be as valuable as refined Eridium, if people actually cared about it.

Looking at it closely, I could already tell that it's a Satellite Uplink System; considering I've been using the ECHOnet for a while and was shown what they look like because the stuck up hire ups said it was part of following protocol. What I'm curious about is why a Bandit would want to do with something like this, or how he managed find one of these. If something like this is hauled up in here, I wonder what other Loot this guy had on him.

"Uuugggghhhhh …"

…I seriously hope that sound was from the ship and not what I thought I heard it from….*Creaking Noise*

F*ck this shit I'm outta here.

[Normal P.O.V]

And with that, the 'fearless' Vault Hunter decided to let the sleeping hazardous maniac alone in his ship and decided it was better to leave the ship before the maniac woke up.

After setting foot on the ground, he noticed something strange from the get-go. They were no signs or any traces of snow anywhere, just a luscious green forest, filled with many beautiful plants and animals alike...which was another problem entirely. There didn't seem to be anything worth killing, and by that, everything seem so peaceful, not a single creature or obstacle that looked like it would want to kill him in any way.

'Okay...So maybe I did die, and wound up in heaven. Though I figured it to be more, I don't know, cloudy-er.'

With a nonchalant shrug, the Commando decided it was best to just proceed on forward and see just where he had gotten himself to.

[2 Hours of Nonstop Traveling Later]

After a long session of continuous sprinting, the Vault Hunter was finally able to spot something that he's been looking for since he left the ship.

'Aw, thank f*cking Christ, now I can finally get some decent chow and not have to eat MRE's anymore.'

With that thought in mind, Axton ran towards the Holy City of Civilization. Though in hind sight, it would've been strange having to see a city that's well kept without any signs of being worn down in any way. A city with no signs of violence *Pandoran Violence at least* would have brought more questions to a Pandorans surroundings, if it weren't for the fact that they don't pay attention at all most of the time.

As the Commando was nearing his destination, he came to notice that some of the people he'd passed looked at him funny, although what he failed to notice was that the people were jumped by the sight of the soldier carrying his weapon at the ready, some decided not to question it nor get themselves involved so they just pretended nothing happened, while the rest were too frightened and didn't know what to do and stood there as they watched the soldier pass by.

'Geez, the Hells up with these people? It's like they never seen a vault hunter before. Ah, their probably one of those settlers who are off the grid and don't have visitors or any action, can't tell if I'm either Envious or Disappointed at that. Meh, whatever. Right now the only thing I should be focusing on is getting some decent chow in my gut!'

[Somewhere Downtown]

"Ugghhh...I'm so Bored~"

"Come on Zombina, you've been complaining for the last hour, and we came all the way here to get a break from all the papers Smith left us to deal with, again."

"Doppel is right, you should at least try and relax with the time we have now, otherwise, finishing all those documents would lead to more misery."

"Gah! I know that Tio, but we've already been going to the exact same cafe for weeks now, and it's all we ever do whenever we get out of work! It's really starting to get old, damnit!"

"Ummm~ Oh, maybe we should head out and search for a new place we could spend our free time in...how does that sound?"

"Anything's better than just sitting here all day, I mean come on! This place doesn't serve anything meat related at all! What is wrong with people today!?"

As of that moment, the group of Female Elite Agents went out in search of entertainment, little did they know, they'll be getting something that may be too much even for them to handle. *Hehehe*

...

"Okay child, it's time for Uncle Marcus to take a break, I need my beauty sleep."

"Beauty sleep?"

"You callin me ugly kid?"

"...no."

"That's what I thought."

...

 **Okay so there's that! Again, I'm doing this because the idea wouldn't leave and that it was fun writi-er-typing it. If this stories** **adequate** **enough** **for more than uh...just say so** **I** **guess. But if it doesn't, I'll probably update anyway. So anyways leave a review/favorite/follow and** **we'll** **see what happens next.**

 **Also, sorry about the censors, turns out Torgues shareholders thought it be funny to add censors onto this, but don't worry, I'll deal with them!**

 **Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Borderlands or Monster Musume**

…

"Alright child, how about we continue where we left off from the story?"

"You mean where you decided to get your most needed 'beauty sleep?'"

"I'm sorry, do you want to continue the story or do you want to go back to cosplaying as Moxxi down at the club?"

"…"

"Thought so, next time try not to sound like a smartass, okay? Okay."

….

We now find our friendly neighborhood Vault Hunter aimlessly walking through the streets of the unknown city. As far as damages goes *or lack of* everything around him seemed to be COMPLETELY intact. Not the slightest signs of any damages made from bullets, earthquakes, corrosion, elemental hazards, spontaneous explosions, mold, your husband's/wife's cooking, aftermath of a breakup *course those aren't shown outside*, moonshots, wild life attacks, vehicle crashes, and the occasional bandit raids.

The Commando had to admit, the area around him looked to be in a state of peace and prosperity, and that's saying ALOT when you've spend months on Pandora.

"Okay, gotta admit...this place seems pretty legit. Wow, never thought I'd ever say anything like that about anywhere here on this shit-stock of a planet."

And he would be right too. Because out of all the places the Hunter has been to throughout his travels, he's never come across a Single spot that was ever in anyway peaceful. Which is something you'd get used to as long as you don't get killed by the various things Listed on "Sh*t that can Murder Your Ass 101."

Not official, but it's getting there.

As the Commando wondered through the city, he was beginning to notice more people staring at him with either horrified faces from the adults or curious stares from various children led by their respective parents.

...

...

...

' _Wait...kids_?'

The Vault Hunter thought he was hallucinating, there shouldn't be any evidence of any children around Pandora, and even if it did, they'd all be kept inside at all times! Because based on what he knows from Pandora's historical records, Bandit Clans would often find and take away women and 'use' them to sustain their Bandit army and capture other children to raise as either their new recruits, lackeys, entertainment, or be simply used as bait for luring other victims into their traps. Why in the Hell would they let kids wonder around in the F*cking open, are these people trying to get themselves raided by bandits?

"Don't these people know the simplest rules of what NOT to do while in a heavily populated area, all while being surrounded by murderous psychos and assaholics? Because if not, then these people are just destined to be screwed over by bandits." The Commando admitted to himself.

As he walked further throughout the city, more people have been giving him the same frightened looks; or more specifically towards his gun. The weapon he has currently on hand was his Classic "Wyld Ass Spinigun"; the weapon itself is designed to handle large amounts of targets all within a certain range for the weapon to properly "Mow'em down" as the people say, however the downside to this weapon is that it was manufactured by Bandits, and just like most of their weapons besides developing the largest gun magazines, the overall stats compared to the other gun manufactures of Pandora are pretty much garbage. But the design and fire power they wield against weaker enemies, makes them good for just having "A little" fun with dumbasses who get in the way.

After finally getting the idea as to why people have been looking at him like he was a D*ck headed Goliath firing rockets out of his ass, he put his rifle away in his backpack with all his other gear as well. Considering that these people seem to jump at the sight of his gun at hand, he can probably assume that these people really didn't prove much of a threat whatsoever, so he thought it'd be better to just walk unarmed and act casual.

Except he'd keep his trusty Jacobs "Trick-Shot Iron" Pistol in his current weapon slot at the ready in case things go south. The pistols manufacturers specialized in-ah you know screw it well get there another time.

…

"Huh? Hold on. I'm actually really curious about how the guns are made."

"I already told you, guns are made by the Angel of Carnage, whose power lead to the creation of guns everywhere."

"But you just said that Axton's Spinigun was made by Bandits, and that his pistol was manufactured-"

"Ah well I guess we'll never know anyways on with the story!"

…

With the thought in mind, he also noticed that not only the buildings looked to be brand new, but the streets themselves were well kept and was completely solid. No signs of any cracks or craters, sure there were a few cracks here and there but not as much as he's used to seeing.

"Damn, even the ground is all kept and smooth. Heh...almost gives the impression that these people never heard of damages before, let alone collaterals."

While oddly talking to himself, and being the other half of himself which is an idiotic trigger happy lunatic, he never noticed the person walking in front of him and accidently knocked both said person and himself on the hard concrete.

"Ugh...Kay, first off...ow...and second...sorry 'bout that."

Luckily, the person he ran into wasn't harmed by it. "Eh, it's alright, didn't feel a thing."

Axton raised his head to find that the person he nearly ran over was a girl.

From what he could already gather, the girl had red crimson-like hair, along with attire consisting of a red long sleeve jacket with a fur collar while wearing a black shirt underneath, all while sporting some VERY short length green shorts that barley goes halfway to her thighs.

Speaking of appearances, he also noticed the discolored sections of her legs, not to mention the things around them looked like stitches.

' _Huh...nice tattoos, though I've seen better ones._ ' Axton thought.

As for the discolored skin, he thought it was some odd style of and I quote "Whatever women put on themselves" end of quote.

As they both rose up, the girl was able to get a good look at him as well, but while she was distracted, Axton thought it be alright to speak.

"Huh, never thought I'd see people wearing stuff like that nowadays. What with all the shit going on anyways."

She was brought out of her thoughts, but was able hear what the man was saying, "Huh? What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Not to sound like an ass or anything, but, you guys seriously need to be more careful with your women and kids around here. You never know when they're going to get snatched up by some deranged marauder. Because by now, if these people were to be anywhere else on this planet, they'd be loooong gone by now...just saying."

"Eh? What does that supposed to mean?" She asked.

It was obvious that the girl's confused by what he said, but she was also a bit offended by his statement. Clearly the guy doesn't even have the slightest idea how capable women can be.

"Just saying. It's just that every one of these people look like they've never seen any forms of Live Combat before, and trust me, I should know." Axton replied

Course, when you've spend several years working under a Corporation that's been one of the causes of spreading nothing but death, pain and misery all across an entire planet, all while dealing with said problems by "Violently Slaughtering the Shit out of them," then it would defiantly lead to some very promising results...

At least for a Mercenary.

Or in this case a Vault Hunter.

"Ya, you got a point there. But that's what authorities are for. Keeping things in check, all while kicking some serious ass in the process!" She said triumphantly.

"Psh...ya, you mean keeping their pockets in check while looking like a bunch of idiots having their dicks tied around their asses. Because based on what I've seen over the years, they barley do jack shit." he nonchalantly replied.

At least on Pandora, the best thing an officer is capable of is lasting at least a couple seconds of being used for target practice by bandits…or by the locals. Axton had seen stuff like that happen almost everywhere he goes whenever he'd be near a town that used to hold law until bandits took over them. But those who can actually hold their own, they'd pretty much use the town their supposed to protect to get whatever they want, and would leave out the townsfolk for the bandits, all just to get a laugh from them torturing the hell out of the poor bastards. At that point, he doesn't really see any point of having any law and order if they just end up getting themselves or *purposely* others killed.

"And don't even get me started on their so called Elites or Special ops. I mean I've seen how most of them work better together as a group, not to mention that their so called 'Teamwork' being the key factor. But come on, once their separated their easy pickin, and I've had a bunch of run-ins with them."

At that point, he began to remember all those times where he'd kill many soldiers who worked for the Crimson Lance, the bastards would practically group up in large squads or platoons to intimidate others to do their dirty work like mining, construction, cooking, even teaching them to become more like them, only treating others like shit and be humiliated by their superiors, hell they would even use them for their own sick entertainment such as launching them into the sky and fired explosives to make gory fireworks. And that's only if they were overpopulated! Sure, he may have done those things too, but that's only to people who deserved it, and to people who are dumb enough to challenge him in a fight…most times.

"Even when their all together, they always go down the same way whenever I put a bullet into their heads." He said, the last part sounded a bit dark, but he didn't know that. Shaking the thoughts out of his head he continued, "Even to this day, Special Ops and Elite forces are nothing but a bunch of pansies."

Truth be told, he actually did come into contact with several Special Ops units during his incursions with Atlas and the Crimson Lance, along with some other rouge factions that claim to be elites of their own. Unfortunately for them, they didn't stand much of a chance against the Engineering duo. Much to Axton's disappointment, they didn't put much of a fight.

Fun fact, whenever Axton engages his enemies while deploying his turret, he's always able to separate them by decimating whatever that's around him, specifically his targets. In some cases, they tend to hold the line and stay together if they were wielding elemental weapons, stronger shields along with heavily armored units within their ranks.

However against the commando's Guerilla War tactics which involve running closer to his targets and tear them to shreds while his Sabre Turret covers him from any other enemies who may get the jump on him, all while simultaneously destroying the rest of the idiots, who were dumb enough to shoot it, with its rockets and the combining Slag attachment and its primary cannon.

Before the girl could even reply to Axton's 'perspective' comment she heard what sounded like a loud growling sound...

...Coming from the man's stomach.

Said man had eyes wide open as if he'd forgotten something important and clenched his gut as if he were hit full force by a right hook.

"Ugh...of all the...sorry, but I'm gonna have to cut our little chit-chat short, because I gotta get to a place that has good food and fast!" He finished as he ran past the girl, but right as he was a couple coupe feet away, he turned towards her and gave the stranger a quick smile "Hey, maybe I'll catch you later?"

*Stomach Growling*

Instead of getting an answer, he made a full sprint towards the opposite direction, hoping to find a good chow-hall to dine in.

"Hey! Hold on! Get back here!"

Too late.

...

Zombina is always the one with the big mouth whenever she would talk to people. Normally she'd be pretty blunt about certain topics that were either too embarrassing for most people to talk about, or just being plan rude.

Another thing she's quite known for *at least to her team* is that she's the known Commando of M.O.N along with the other security forces that enforce the Interspecies Exchange Bill. And it's that particular subject she takes great pride in; her variable skills with several firearms and skillful infiltrations, she's practically a known legend within the security forces.

But then all that just got severely damaged, by some random guy she accidently bumped into.

' _What the Hell is up with that guy? First he comments on how girls are nothing but damsels in distress, but he also had the balls to talk shit about US!? I'm sure the guy didn't have any idea who he was talking to, but seriously, surly he at least heard of some the other Special Forces around the world, especially the ones like S.W.A.T and the KGB and the like. Because if he thinks that all of them are nothing but shit, then clearly the guys full of it._ '

Having someone damaging her pride is one of the many things you shouldn't do when talking to an Elite Commando like Zombina.

' _M.O.N is the best around, and if he thinks we're a bunch of pansies, then I'd like to see him handle one of Tios punches or Manakos sharp shooting, and Hell even one of Doppels pranks could put him down!_ '

...

...

...

' _Tch...whatever, guys all full of himself. There's no way someone like him can be any more of a badass than me. If I were to go up against him, I'd mop the floor with him as he'd be nothing but a corpse full of lead!_ '

*sigh*

After she started to calm down, the undead commando decided it would be best to focus on something more important. And that was looking for a new place to crash and eat to their hearts content.

"Hold on."

...or not...

She was about to walk over to find the others after getting separated through a crowd while crossing a crosswalk, until something suddenly popped into her head. A particular detail about how the man spoke during the conversation they had.

' _They always go down the same way whenever I put a bullet into their heads._ '

The way he said it sounded like he was serious. And not in the way one would put up just to sound cool or to sound intimating, she always had run-ins with law breakers to understand that; because whenever someone's either cornered, being judged or accused, they would always pretend to have some kind of ace up their sleeve, only to be put down in their place.

He however, wasn't like that at all.

She was about to go further into the details in her head if it weren't for a voice hollering her name coming from the other side of the road.

"Hey! Zombina! What are you doing over there, we've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Huh?"

She turned to look where the voice was coming from. Only to find that it belonged to Tioshia. Along both sides of her were Manako and Doppel.

"If you think splitting up would make this any easier, you could've told us." Doppel said.

After seeing her friends trying to get her attention, she decided to drop the topic she was previously on and wait to dwell on it for another time.

'Still…better keep an eye on him the next time I see him, though I should probably tell the others about him too.'

And with that, she walked on back to regroup with her friends. However the thought about the man she encountered still lingered in her head.

...

[Somewhere in Town]

"Alright, alright I get it, your starving. So am I! So just put a sock in it and wait until I can get something decent to eat alright?"

After his little episode with the random stranger, our favorite engineer winds up getting into an argument with one of the locals, but if someone were to look closely; they would notice that nobody else was there but him. Instead he was actually speaking to-

*Grumble*Grumble*Grumble*

…his gut.

"Oh, can it. I'll find something, just you wait." He said confidently.

"Now, where to start?"

[Some Time Later...]

"Whelp...I'm lost."

To be honest, he only spent a couple seconds searching for some place to eat until he gave up.

"Another note to self, get a better lay of the land besides running through it like a blind Goliath riding a purple skag." He muttered.

After every passing second, the starving Commando started becoming more and more frustrated in finding ACTUAL food due to his empty stomach becoming more...empty. He needed to eat something, and fast. Otherwise, he'll need to go with 'Plan B.'

Which consists of literally "Blasting" anything that looked to be capable of at least killing one person, all while feeding it elemental bullets, grenades, and missiles?

All just to feed his addiction to killing a**holes. This is actually the same as eating food like regular people, at least that's how it worked for Axton.

It wasn't long until he decided to man up and went with the only other solution he dreaded. "Time to look over the map."

With that, the monitor popped up in front of him giving him a clear visual of the land...only to find that it had no land at all. In fact, all it had was a couple words being labeled on the very center of the screen reading:

Error/Unidentified Data/Location Unknown...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

If he hadn't already despised using the map function of his EchoComm; being that he never paid attention to Nav Training, then he would most certainly start hating its holographic guts by now.

"FOR F*CK SAKE!" He yelled out, all while getting a bunch of surprised looks from nearby passerby's and making a baby cry from its stroller after being rudely woken up.

"Of all the times that I've never used this thing, the time where I actually need it decides to give me the cold shoulder! Cool moves EchoMap! Cool f*ckin moves."

*sigh*

"I don't know what's more annoying; the fact that this dumbass-piece of software can't do jack shit, or all these weird ass symbols that's practically littered onto everything that supposedly saying something."

While he may not have noticed them right away, but after walking through more of the city, he discovered that everything where you'd expect to find being written in English was replaced with a bunch of strange looking symbols.

"And I don't even know what any of this stuff says." He said. "First a city with no traces of any battles, kids out in the open, weird ass alien language of some shit, and most of all not a SINGLE gun in sight that's either being held or being pointed at me! Just what in the Hell is up with this place, better yet, the Hells up with these people being all...nice!"

Sure enough, everybody around him looked to be treating each other nicely with compassion and sincerity. People greeting each other with genuine smiles on their faces, talking to one another about stuff that didn't involve them bitching about the planet, and did I forget to mention that nobody was wielding a GUN! Because out of everything he's witnessed so far, the last one listed was by far the weirdest thing!

 **"Perhaps they've been too isolated from the rest of Pandora to even understand the concepts of survival**. **"** said a disembodied metallic voice.

The Commando eyes lit up at the familiar voice being spoken. He COMPLETELY forgot all about him!

He looked over towards his left thigh; attached to it was his old trusted Vladof "1340 Shield" which was almost twice the size of his hand, with a color scheme consisting of light green with a yellow detail crossing over through the middle.

He then went back to activating his EchoComm and side-scrolled over to another tab that said:

/Communications/

With that, the screen deactivated itself but left a small screen on the top right side of Axton's field of vision. With it showed a picture of what looked to be a familiar Hyperion Robot.

"Ha, you know I completely forgot all about you Coalton."

The commandos former Hyperion companion now known as Coalton responded back, **"Your inability of improving your long term memory banks still precedes you commander**. **"**

Now I'm sure you're all probably curious as to why someone would be carrying around something such as a shield being powered by an AI core built to be a Hyperion killing machine. Well that's going to have to wait for a later time, because right now, we already have serious crisis going on.

…..

"You mean finding a place to eat?"

"Trust me kid, no man should ever have to deal with such cruelty; starving is one of the worst ways to go out."

"You do know that here on Pandora, there are like, a Bazillion ways to die that are far worse than starving right?"

"You know if this story's not to your liking, than I can always show you pictures of me cosplaying from when I was a youngster."

"OH GOD NO! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THOSE!"

"Good boy…And what's wrong with me in wearing that maid outfit, sure it was embarrassing, but I'm not gonna lie it did made me look pretty."

"Can we just, move on with the story…Please?"

…

"Uh-huh ya, tell me something I don't know."

 **"Did you know that the men who were assigned to executing you during your time in the Dahl corporation were drafted convicts who were promised freedom if they were to kill AND devour you rotting corpse all while consuming any other traces of your being from the area whether it be your dried blood, saliva or excess feces?"**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm gonna assume they were just being used so Dahl didn't have to waste any of their men on me?"

 **"Affirmative, also, the idea came from your previous commanding officer**. **"**

That last bit actually made Axton internally sigh. The thought of his ex wife being in charge of his execution really did a number on him. "Why am I not surprised?"

 **"Well-"** But before the robot could answer, he quickly stopped him.

"Don't answer that!"

 **"Affirmative."**

"Look, think you could somehow scan the area to help update the map? Because if I have to run all around to get this damn thing to update, I'm punching someone in the dick." He said, already getting tired of the conversation.

 **"Request Acknowledged..."**

"…"

"…"

"…"

 **"Commander, this process may require additional time."**

"Huh, why?"

 **"For some reason, analyzing this area appears to be invalid. None of the natural structures are recognized within any of the Planetary Databases. Strange."**

'The Hell?' He thought. The Loader Bots Data Retrieval Program was supposed to be one of the best pieces of software that Pandora could possibly inherit. And the fact that his Loader Friend is having trouble getting results means that something is very wrong.

As if things hadn't been already.

...

 **Okay, I'm gonna break it off here for now. Because having this chapter up for so long is killing me! Plus if you're able to spot any misspelled words, word placement errors, lack of variant vocabulary or needed details within the story, than I apologize for that. Considering that I'm not that good at writing stories, I'd like to have someone at least tell me what I could do to improve. If you're actually enjoying this Story than Thank You! If you didn't, but still read it anyways, then thank you for your time!**

 **See you all Later!**

 **Peace!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

[With M.O.N]

After their search and rescue mission to find their missing Commando, we find our squad of badass elites wandering all around the city of eh...let's see here...*Picks up a list of names*...*searching*...uh...*searching*...it's was something along the lines of a of a jaw or something...*searching*...and I think it had something to do with kitchen utensils...*searching*...aha! Here we go, Ja-pan. It was Japan!

*ahem*

So yes, we find our unique bunch of monsters wandering around the city of Japan and are currently searching for a new base of operations. Unfortunatley, their search for finding a new spot is proving to be pointless. Everywhere they went, they would find what they believed to be a good place to stay, only to find that there would always be some kind of set back that would cause them to look somewhere else.

They once found a small cafe located near a corner of an intersection, where people tend to come and go either through traffic or the crosswalks. It was also a good place for business and having lots of customers go in and purchase merchandise and the like.

However, when M.O.N got there, people have started to grow wary of the tall female ogre, her size made her look so intimating that even though she looked to be harmless, she still showed that fact that she herself is a monster girl, and people today are still afraid of the idea of having to live amongst them. Another problem was that the cafe was indoors, not to mention the ceiling wasn't even reaching to her full height, she couldn't even bend down to move inside because the doors were too small for her to move through!

Another problem was that people would see the young Cyclops eye and begin to panic. With all the commotion and lack of space for their team enforcer, they had to go find another place. Another factor of rejection was that some places had that ridiculous rule of "No shoes, no shirt, no service."

Guess who it was they were referring to...

Anyways long story short, each and every spot they'd find always resulted the same way. It was really starting to bug the girl's to no end, well, some more than others.

"Ugh...I can't believe these people are so worked up over something so stupid." And Doppel would just so happen to be that person. "I mean come on, I could already see why they'd be afraid of Tio, but they didn't have to freak out on Manakos eye...even if it is a bit of an eye catcher."

 _'And what's with me not wearing any clothes, the least they could've done was point out another location rather than scream and hide out of embarrassment...okay I'll admit, that was actually kind of funny.'_ She thought.

Manako simply dropped her head down in sorrow, 'why does this world have to be so cruel to monoeyes?'

"Don't worry Manako, I'm sure people would get used to it, I mean, people tend to look at me and think that I might hurt them." Tio said, trying to comfort her friend the best way she can.

"More like you'll end up squishing them." Said Doppel.

Tioshia pouted a little at Doppels remark, but couldn't help but agree with her knowing that she was right. But she knew they needed a new place to unwind, and if it takes all night to find one, then that's exactly what they're gonna do...probably.

"Still... but I'm sure we'll find a good place where they'd welcome other subspecies...it'll probably just take a little more time." Tio said.

Doppel didn't seem amused. "Uh-huh. Like we'll ever find any other place that serves other subspecies, the Interspecies Bill was passed for almost 2 years now, yet humans and monsters have yet to get used to one another."

Feeling a bit left out on the conversation, Manako decided to speak up, "Well, I suppose it may be awhile until humans start to see us as people too, though I'm not really sure when that'll happen."

"Eh, I'm sure things will work out on their own." Doppel replied.

"I hope so, because if they don't, what would happen then?"

That question actually made Doppel think deeply for a minute. Thinking about how humans always tend to have different views over everything, including each other. Their history of both civil and world wars proved that people would go too far lengths to show others either their superiority, strength, or even to just prove a point and that some may revolve on their self inflicted egos.

"Well, knowing how humans tend to solve most of their problems through violence, I wouldn't be too sure. But what would I know?"

"Hey, let's not be too quick to judge. These things take time, and I'm sure everything will turn out okay," Tio said.

She personally wanted to be acknowledged as a regular person; other than being seen as the huge enforcer of M.O.N, people have always been too afraid to go anywhere near her besides other security units wanting to use her as cover from oncoming fire. And if she was honest with herself, that actually made her a little bit happy because at the very least people were gathering towards her and weren't afraid to, because they were too afraid of being shot to death. And being happy about being used as a living meat shield just seemed too sad wouldn't you think? It actually sounds a lot like desperation.

"Besides, what we need to focus on right now is finding a good spot to sit down and relax. Perhaps a nice outdoor restaurant that serves all kinds of food."

Tio then turned her attention to a certain meat loving commando. She noticed that her friend had been quiet for some time now and she seemed to be a little down awhile after they found her. The gentle giant thought that perhaps giving the girl some attention may do some good, especially if it's about one of her favorite subjects. "And I'm sure they'll have plenty of meat there as well. What do you think Zombina?"

*Silence*

Instead of hearing her friend's energetic response towards her obsession of meat, she was answered with nothing but silence.

Tio looked at Zombina who she now noticed was falling a little behind them. This actually seemed to shock her alittle bit. The others noticed their friend's lack of rambling, let alone presence, and looked to where the ogre was looking at. After seeing their friend falling behind, they started to get curious. Because the zombie would always either have the lead or stay right besides them.

Now here she is falling behind the group, all while having her head down a bit. And not only that, but they could also see the look on her face. It was almost as though she's thinking about something but to Manako, thanks to her enhanced eyesight, she could tell by the look that her friend has is one of deep thought. *if there was difference*

"Uh...hey Zombina, is everything alright?"  
Asked Manako.

*Silence*

Okay now this already is starting to get weird.

"Uh girls. I think something's wrong with Zombina."

As Zombina got closer to the group, both Tio and Doppel were able to get a better view of the look their friend was having. Sure enough, she looked to be deep in thought, more so then they've ever seen her out of all their time in the security force.

"Hey Z, what's bothering you?" Doppel questioned her squad's commando.

*Silence*

Instead of responding to her friends, the supposedly hyperactive thrill seeking operative remained silent once again. As a matter a fact, she'd been silent ever since she was reunited with her friends. Course out of everyone to have noticed this before hand was Doppel.

She may be a trickster, let alone an expert deceiver; but for her to just move in without as much of an idea on the situation or what's going on, isn't exactly her style. She'd make sure that she's able to get as much information as possible before making her move, though her pranks required a small amount of info such as where her victim might be, what they eat, their measurements, and there might have been a time where she needed some guys d*ck size to pose as some f*cked up holy-hozer to scare a bunch of high school kids during prom night.

...

"Wait what?"

"Whoops! Sorry. That was actually something a friend of mine used to do back when we're younger. Ah the good old days."

"You mean you measure other guys mid sections and run around the school as some kind of 'nudist' priest?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh that's goo-"

"We didn't just measure their manhood; we usually chop them off, and cut out their family jewels on the occasional jocks who would bully us from time to time."

"...wha?"

"And don't get me started on the outfits. Hehe, I remembered this one time, when one of my friends made a chain necklace that had a charm made out of some jerks hand balled into a fist. Get this, the jerk who would boss him around always threatens him with the classical 'knuckle sandwich', so my friend took it upon himself to slice it off and wear it as his own so he could threaten other bullies with it if any of them were to bully him or any other of his friends, including myself."

"Uh...that's really...kind of him to do... I guess."

"Indeed. Anyways where were we?"

...

And it's that kind of thinking that made her one of the best agents in the security force.

Even though she may not seem like it, Doppel can be very analytical when she wanted to be.

'She's been quiet the whole time we've been searching. Even when we stopped by that one concession stand selling fresh cooked steak, she pays them absolutely no mind at all. Hell, they were even giving away free samples for people to try out and have a better chance to sell their product, yet she never batted them an eye.'

She knew that Zombina would go crazy for fresh meat, especially if people were giving it away for free, but after witnessing the sudden change of heart, she started becoming incredibly curious as to what made her reject her favorite food like that.

 _'And what's really bugging me is that face she's been making.'_

Not in any way has she ever seen Zombina this serious before, it was actually kind of scary compared to her psychotic killer smile she would give to people to install fear into them. She would also notice that her friend would start to grimace a few times but then she would shake it off and revert back to her thinking phase.

Overall in a nutshell. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

Like having to witness your husband going through a severe sex change operation that's being preceded by your ex-husband kind of wrong.

"Uh...Zombina, is something the matter?"  
Manako muttered.

*Silence again*

 _'...okay well now this is starting to get annoying.'_

Already having enough of being given the silent treatment, Doppel went straight up towards the senseless idiot and bunked her on the head-

*BASH*

Of course instead of doing it herself she had Tio do it, who reluctantly smashed her friend into the pavement...by accident.

As both friends witnessed the ogre's incredible strength, the unfortunate victim was able to bring herself out of the small crater Tio made.

"Alright spill it." Doppel said, getting her friends attention. "There's obviously something bothering you and it's starting to annoy the living hell out of me, and trust me, it takes a lot to actually do that."

"Eh?"

Doppel continued, "Look. Ever since we picked you up after getting separated, you've been acting pretty weird. And by that, I mean to a point where you could actually pose as another Smith when she's serious and believe me that's kinda creepy."

The other two nodded at that last comment.

"So there's no point in keeping it a secret anymore because we need you to stay focused on finding a new hangout. After all, you are the one who kept complaining about finding one in the first place. So I say again, spill it."

After recovering from the massive impact to the head, Zombina looked at her friends; all of them showing their amount of concern they're having about her recent behavior.

She couldn't blame them though; they've been through so much together it's only natural for each of them to figure out if there was something wrong with one another. She knew she could trust them, and she can always count on them to help her out when she needs it. Though it's usually when they go out on missions and *legally* finding a table at a restaurant.

"Alright, alright I get it." She said, while scratching the back of her head. "Sorry about that, it's just that...uh..."

"Well come on, don't just stand there. Out with it!"

"Alright everyone group up! It's story time." Ignoring her friend, she continued. But this time she went back to usual energetic self. "Okay listen up, cause I'm only going over from what I already know."

"Hm? Know what?"

"Well first off I met this guy who ran up and practically tackles me and the next thing I knew, I ended up getting plowed hard flat on my ass."

"W-wait a m-mm-minute! You mean to tell us that some random stranger just upright raped you!?"

Somehow, I'm not even sure how she even came to that conclusion.

"Huh? No, I mean he just bumped into me and we both fell over." She said, but with a teasing grin growing on her face.

"O-oh...ah...right...my bad."

Doppel saw the look Zombina had and knew what her partner in crime was up to and decided to join in, "Wow Manako, didn't think you'd have stuff like that going on in your head. Anything else we should know about? I mean we are a team after all."

"NoIdontthinksoplleasegoaheadandcontinue!"

"Sheesh...I was only kidding." Shaking her head. "Alright back to the topic."

"Well, after that I got a good look at him, he seemed like an average guy for the most part, but there were a few things that looked a little out of place."

"And that would be?"

"For starters I noticed the cloths he was wearing. More specifically the shirt he had on. It looked like it was a bunch of rags stitched and folded together, all being kept in place with a zipper that's on the left side of his chest."

"Hold on, what does his clothing have to do with anything? Was it so awful that it even made you feel sick or something?" Surprisingly enough it was Tio who asked the question.

Well than again it wasn't as much of a surprise considering she herself is considered a fashionita, it would definitely make sense for her to question something like that...especially if it was something far out of style that it would even bother someone like Zombina.

'I can only wonder what awful things this person must have gone through to travel with such awful garments.'

But still, even her judgment was always fitted with kindness and or pity for those who wore something either out of style or something far less than what anyone deserved; that being wore and torn rags, make-shift shirts made of bed sheets, pretty much the whole set of the homeless basically. But that's a story we'll get to later.

"Wha-no- look just let finish damn it!" After letting out a short sigh, Zombina continued. "Anyways, after getting a good look at the guy, I noticed that he had some kind of emblem stitched to the side of his forehead."

"You mean like a tattoo?

"No, like it was some kind of pendant, but what was odd to me was that it's the shape of a sergeant rank emblem they'd use in the military."

"So what, do you think the guys military?"

"Not sure, but what I do know, is that he may be someone we should be looking out for."

Hearing something like that, coming out of someone who's always so carefree and has a constant lust for action seemed to raise a small alarm to all her teammates. Manako being the first to ask, "Why's that?"

"Because after we both got up, that asshole started blabbering about how women were a bunch of fragile beings and shit and had the nerve to talk shit about M.O.N and the other elites!" She raised a clenched fist and eyes became ones of anger.

Before the others could even give their opinion on what they thought was Zombina's problem, she added more to the story.

"But that's not all. He claims that he actually killed special op units and elites."

"Eh!? Wait he did? That can't be true; nobody alone could possibly take out Special Forces!"

Even they would have trouble handling them in groups. Considering the human elite soldier's were well trained to spot any sort of obstacles and overcome them with their tenacity, cunning, and tactical teamwork. Some were even trained to handle and apprehend monsters as well, but they were immediately decommissioned after the Interspecies Bill was passed.

Someone to have overcome any of them would be an astonishing fighter, let alone the group or company to have trained them to be so efficient to take any of the other forces out.

"Did he even say what forces he's taken out?" Doppel asked skeptically. "Don't get me wrong, I think that this guy's was just feeding his own ego just look cool like a bunch of other pushovers."

 _'If anything, anyone who's dumb enough to admit and brag about murdering the authorities is bound to be a complete idiot.'_

"Well...no. But that's not what's been bothering me."

Admittedly, she didn't really seem to care about anything she already told her friends about the man she encountered. The real thing that's been bothering her to no end was the very last thing she thought about before meeting up with her friends,

 _'They always go down the same way whenever I put a bullet into their heads.'_

The way it was said could've been something people would say when pretending to be a badass or acting serious when they're just trying to make a point. But the tone in his voice says otherwise. He said it without any care whatsoever yet she could tell that the tone and volume in his voice changed to one of something more...darker. She wasn't exactly sure how, but she knew it was there.

"And that would be?" Doppel started getting irritated. So far, everything that she's heard so far are just a bunch stuff that you'd probably see just about anyone complain about. If anything, this just seemed like a big waste of time...again...for the third time.

"At first, I could've sworn I've sensed something wrong the moment he bumped into me, but I wasn't sure what it was at the time. But then right as the asshole ran passed me, it was when I figured out why there was something wrong."

"Did he forget to shower?"

"Did he have to go to the restroom?"

"Were his clothes falling apart?"

Course her friends tried making a game out of the situation considering that, aside from the killing part, everything that's been bothering Zombina so far proved to be nothing but a set of complaints and probably with a side of whining. God knows how many times she's done that.

"Not sure. Don't care. And I don't give a damn." She answered with a deadpanned expression.

"Figures." Doppel muttered.

It was then, Manako spoke up, "Look, we can understand that it can be very bothersome to be mistreated by people Zombina. Believe me I do."

"But ones thing's for sure, I'm more than positive that you wouldn't let anyone get to you like that, your usually not bothered by anything so what was it about that guy you met bothered you so much?"

...

...

...

"It was his scent."

...

...

...

"Wait, that's it? THAT'S what's been bothering you this whole time? And I already asked if he even showered and that right there could've at least given you the hint that he may have smelled!" Said the annoyed doppelganger. "What was it? Was it garbage, perfume, gay orgies, what!?"

That last one made both Tionisha and Manako blush at the mere thought of...of...you know what f*ck it I'm not even gonna go there.

"...It was the scent of a recent kill."

...

...

...

*Silence...once again*

"I thought it was just me getting anxious in finding something to eat, but after getting closer to that guy, I knew for sure that I'd recognized the smell; the smell of rotten dead flesh and gore."

The looks on her friend's faces varied in different ways. Tio and Manako were both shocked by this discovery, if what their friend's saying is true, there's no telling what kind of awful things the man could be capable of.

That thought alone horrified the two them; they were already imagining several scenarios of the deranged murderer, ranging from: mercilessly slaughtering anyone on sight, gutting families alive while forcing their children to watch while simultaneously shoving the poor child's head inside his or her parents mangled corpses, choking victims to death with rusted nails while hammering them through the neck with a sledge hammer, and a bunch of other death sequences that they've watched through a whole horror movie marathon that they were forced to watch with Zombinna after losing a bet.

 _'The horror.'_ the both of them thought at the same time.

Doppel on the other hand didn't seem to be that worried, it was only a matter of time before there would be that _one_ person who would be able to outmaneuver the authorities and get away. Okay and by outmaneuver she meant casually moving away without any given chase whatsoever. But that didn't mean she felt a bit worried for the poor saps that're unfortunate enough to get caught by this proclaimed mad man.

"What more can you tell us?" Doppel asked. "Because if what you're saying about this guy is true, then we should probably focus on how we're going to catch this guy."

 _'Besides, the faster we catch him, the sooner we can find a better place to crash.'_

Zombina thought about it for short while, other than the clothes, his claim and the scent of murder, she couldn't really think of anything else that could possibly help with finding the sexist asshole. "Sorry, that's all I got."

At that point, Manako was starting get a little more worried. If they're unable to catch him, then it's only a matter of time before another person is caught victim by the hands of this murderer.

Tio was also very worried about the safety of the people as well; she may be a walking a tank but she herself isn't made of steel. Aside from watching the horror scenes from the...well...horror movies, she couldn't bare the idea of any innocent lives actually being taken, and what made the feeling worse was the idea of whether or not this killer had killed any more people. Questions then started to develop in her head; would he simply kill anyone who stumbles by him? Did he hunt his victims down like animals? Were any families torn apart by this man? The more questions she thought of, the more they started to dwindle into a category that she wished she hadn't thought of.

'Has he killed a child?'

She nearly froze in place at the mere thought of it. Watching as a poor innocent youngling being openly slaughtered by the hands of an insane marauder, it all made her sick to her stomach. Despite being hungry.

Little did she know, the question she thought to herself was actually muttered out by accident, just loud enough for the others to hear her.

Doppel was the first to notice the look Tio had, the same kind that reminded her that there are some amongst the unit who weren't really of a fan of witnessing casualties. Especially ones from civilians. The same could be said for Manako, although her problem stemmed more off of her low self of steam. And don't even get her started on her "daily" freak out sessions whenever something goes wrong.

"I don't think so, I could tell just by the scent of the blood that I was able to detect from him, that it was from an adult." Her answer seemed to ease the titan.

"Wait, how are you able to tell if the victim was an adult?" Manako asked.

"I don't know, I just do." She shrugged.

"Probably because she's a zombie and she can tell over her experience of being a 'morning' zombie." Doppel muttered.

"Oh shut up!" Zombina yelled. "It wasn't like I actually killed anyone at the time!"

"Ya, but if hadn't been for the winter weather literally freezing your ass in place, then you'd be eating human ice cream by then...and still you'd somehow manage to get your tongue stuck on pole!" Doppel snickered.

"Once! It happened once! Alright!?"

"Uh, girls? Maybe we should take this somewhere more private." Manako looked around, seeing people are starting to look at them funny either through curiosity or confusion as to what's happening. "I think we're causing a scene."

And just like that, the entire subject was replaced with a one-sided argument of embarrassing moments.

Tio watched as Manako trying desperately to calm Zombina down and keeping Doppel from casting any more embarrassing moments from both her compatriots. It was moments like these where she couldn't help but smile genuinely at the sight in front of her. The ones she considers friends, chatting to one another like they'd always have when they first came together as a security force. Each has their own differences, but at the same time have similar struggles when trying to fit in with society.

It's times like these where she'd forget about even having any problems fitting in as a monster girl. But one thing still laid attached to her mind that she wished was already dealt with; what are they gonna do about this mysterious killer suspect?

 _'There's no telling when this man is going to attack or where he's planning to strike.'_ Tio though worriedly. "I just hope this man doesn't do anything to rash."

...

[Somewhere downtown at the exact same moment]

 **"Commander, be advised your course of action is to be considered 'rash' and 'concerning' towards the local populace."**

"Sorry can't hear you; I'm too busy being aggressively violent right now."

Right now, we find our not-so-friendly neighborhood commando strangling the ever living hell out of some poor sap who somehow managed to piss of the now hostile soldier. Why you may ask? Let's take a trip back to where we last left off.

[Axton's P.O.V]

I just don't get it. How could something as simple as gathering data for a map turn out to be such a pain in the ass? There's gotta be some kind of error to this thing, I mean, Hyperion is known for having some of the more advanced digital manufacturing programs all across the other planetary colonies, that said, how could something made by said company, couldn't work within the field it was meant to operate.

Then again, those kinds of things often work better on consoles than on a disembodied AI core of a loaderbot.

 **"I resent that comment."**

"Oh shut it."

 **"Complying."**

I swear to God I'm seriously considering in throwing him out in the nearest shithole I see. "So you're sure that there's no other way to get anything out of the planetary server or whatever it is that does all the mapping?

 **"Based on the multiple attempts of accessing the Hyperion servers, I've deduced the possibility of gaining any geographical data would prove to be as pointless as a man's dignity."**

"I think your confusing your mangled armored body that got trashed by those bandits with a man's dignity. Considering you don't seem to have one at the moment."

 **"Says the one who got dumped that was caused by said dignity. Among other things."**

Alright so doing things the smart way is defiantly out of the question, because if this keeps up, I may have to actually go commando and travel WITHOUT a shield. Right, so if using the Echo's not going to work, I'll just have go with the next best thing.

Talking to complete strangers.

...

"Isn't' it bad to go around talking to stranger's uncle Marcus?"

"Are you seriously asking that question right now?"

"I'm just asking that's all."

"Look at it this way, if you don't talk to strangers, how are you ever going to meet new people?"

"You're just answering my question with another question so you don't have to explain anything."

"Knowing you kid, explaining things to you is like talking to a brick wall. A very short-disoriented-little brick wall."

"At least the wall has more uses."

"Come here you LITTLE SHI-"

...

 **Okay, I'm afraid I'll have to end it here. Life's been a constant pain in the ass and I thought, "I could at least get one chapter out because," why not! Anyways, hope you find this chapter adequately satisfying, if not, then I apologize!**

 **Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Borderlands series or Monster Musume**

...

'Well let's see here, what do we got?'

Axton started scanning the area for anyone who'd have the potential information he needed to understand where he was. If you're curious as to why he could've just picked the closest person that was near him, then the answer is somewhat simple.

You see, people these days wouldn't always respond to anyone who they didn't know.  
...

"Stranger danger."

"Zip it."

...

Since the Dahl corporations abandonment of Pandora and deserting their own workforce for dead, civilian life changed sporadically as the bandit savages spread throughout the planet. From campsites of the frontier to the cities of opportunities, bandits would purge them from society and turn them into their own private playground of absolute carnage.

But after discovering that the military corporations such as Atlas started hiring Crimson Lance as backup muscle and security for the saner populace, the hostile takeovers were then brought to a halt. Since the state of the art defenses prevented them from getting anywhere within a 2 mile radius, some of the more "experienced" criminals amongst the bandits formed one of the greatest things ever discovered since pornogra-er-the middle finger...they were able to hatch an actual plan.

Bandits would disguise themselves as regular people and sneak inside the heavily defended fortresses and spread out to cover more ground, once the time is right, they all break out of their disguises and unleashed hell from the inside. Later on, the survivors would spread the word on how bandits would infuriate the cities, and the results ended with everyone giving each other the occasional silent treatments or the traditional 'Fuck off.'

Everyone was so over the edge of possibly being killed or being used by bandits, that it made everyone very skeptic to one another. Never knowing who would be the one that'll stab you when your back is turned, then again it wouldn't really matter because he will probably just keep stabbing you wherever that looked like it needed it, well to the guy stabbing you at least.

Since then, gathering info from people was just as hard as finding new rare items throughout the surface of Pandora. Unless you threaten them to tell you, you'll end up empty handed. But since doing so would make you look bad, it didn't seem to be worth it. At least for someone who can be full of himself.

But we're getting off topic.

So instead of asking, the soldier proceeded to scan through every bystander that was within his field of vision. By doing so, Axton hoped to find someone who'd normally stand out of the crowd, mostly due to his experience of convenience of unknown origins.

Like finding an objective with the echo waypoint icon attached to it.

The first person he spotted had the attire of an average business man, well the boring ones anyways.

'Hmm...nope.'

Next he spotted a man that looked to be one of those phrat boys you'd see in college. Course those tend to be a huge pain in the ass.

'I doubt he'd be worth a bullet.'

The soldier then spotted another individual, but this time he noticed that he was accompanied by a young lady. Axton could tell just by looking at them, he could tell they were a couple, especially when he saw that they were holding hands and giving each other smiles which said "Take me to bed honey!"

But to Axton, all it said was that they had something going on. Somthing he wasn't able to accomplish with Sarah. After shoving the thought out the back of his head, he pressed on.

'Wonder if he'll use protection? Eh probably not.'

Looking ahead he spots a man wearing a yellow athletic jersey along with a pair of black shorts that are both made of the same light fabric that's meant to reduce sweating.

'I'm gonna go out of limb and say that he's more on the gay side.'

As the man ran passed him, his eyes locked on with the soldiers and for a split second, Axton could've sworn from making a side glance, he saw the athlete wink at him with a creepy ass smile. And he knew for a fact on what that look meant.

'Ugh...guh...gonna throw up...gotta look at something else fast.'

*Crashing/Tumbling noises*

It wasn't long after his desperate need for a distraction that he picked up a loud noise that caught his attention. 'The hell was that?'

He looked over to where he thought the noise came from and found that it was coming from an alley way that echoed from across the street. Apparently, and coincidentally, he was the only person around the block.

"Wasn't there a whole shit load of people around me just a minute ago?"

As if on cue, the robotic shield answered, **"Sir, while you were busy performing reconnaissance, I've been able to synchronize with this locations time frame. And based on the coordinates of the sun, I would assume that it is currently 7:47pm. I've also scanned through my "** **Human Behavior** **" profile out of my "** **How to hunt humans 101** **" Database, and discovered that most human workers normally return to their natural habitats to hibernate and recharge their primary motor functions around 7:00pm."**

Of course for something that's highly advanced, it would be easy to acquire such information at such a short time, let alone figuring out the exact time at an undisclosed location.

Score 273,931 for the Loader Bot.

"Ya well if anything; it's probably a good thing, that way I don't have worry about civilians getting caught in the crossfire."

 **"But sir, why would there be crossfire if there hasn't been any signs of murderous and carnivorous pleasure?"** The bot asked in confusion.

Even though he was designed to annihilate targets with extreme prejudice, and was able to redirect his own directives into helping the ex-Dahl commando, he still lacked the ability to understand human reasoning behind human behaviors. Well more specifically Axton's sense of unpredictable knowledge.

"Oh come on, seriously? Dark ally, loud mysterious noises, no witnesses, a guy who's creeped out but dumb enough to look at what's there and winds up dead-"

 **"My security lockdown failsafe would allow me to record your imminent demise and remain in stasis mode until recovery and spread your legacy to others."** Coalton advised towards the third listed detail of Axton's explanation.

At this point, the soldier couldn't care less about that; it would be a cold day in hell if he were to die in some clichéd fashion. He was at least hoping for a classic death like dying in kickass firefight or die in a huge explosion so awesome that the TORGUE Corporation would honor it as a sign of God's Badassery and turn it into a religion.

"Doesn't matter, my point is, these are all the signs of something you'd see in a horror movie. Either that or scenes from a reality crime show." Axton said with a tone of acknowledgement... towards himself.

"Besides, we're getting nowhere with gathering Intel so maybe we'll find something in that suspicious looking alley."

 **"Your complete lack of cautionary procedures is unparalleled, sir."** Coalton replied, being completely unamused.

Before anything else was said, another loud noise was heard, this time it sounded like there were more collateral crashes that came from something like falling trashcans.

*More Crashing Noises*

Instead of pointlessly conversing with one another, now was the time to take action and hopefully find some along the way. Key word being 'hopefully.'

[Axton's P.O.V]

After hearing more of that awful "drum solo", I figured now was a better time as any to check what's going on. Besides, anything to distract me from what happened back at the sidewalk would defiantly help. Luckily, because I'm so "heroic" and "committed" to helping people I thought I'd start by investigating the mysteriously dark and questionable alley.

Did I forget to mention that I felt like killing something, because this may be my chance. Thank you curiosity.

 **"Curiosity which killed the cat."**

'Fuck you Coalton.'

Okay so back on track, I just started to walk through the entrance and-shit it's dark as a Rakk Hives anus in here; sure glad it doesn't smell like one...ergh.

Moving on. First order of business, find a light, luckily I came prepared or in this case, Coalton came prepared.

"Hey Coalton, mind giving me some light?"

 **"No problamo."**

*Click*

Okay, now that I'm able to see, things should be smooth sailing from here on out. Though I'm hoping to see some godamn action cause my trigger finger has been itching to start pulling something. Course when it came women they usually pull a fit but for guys, they'd probably just get sucked into the couch and blow their fuckin asses off through diabetes.

Wow, can't believe I actually used that word. Must be getting smarter.

 **"My neural mentality scanner reads that your claim is proved to be false sir."**

"Ah bite me."

 **"I can't, this unit does not bite."**

*sigh* whatever, back to the matter at hand, I started searching through the alley and already found out that it ran much deeper than expected.

Hell I even came across a split in the alley and saw that it splits into three other paths. I wasn't even sure if this is some kind of maze or that the guys who built this place had nothing better to do and 'went to town' on this bitch.

Get it? Because... it's in a...town.

 **"Playing recording *Boo! You suck! Get the** **Fuck** **off the stage! My** **blow jobs** **are more entertaining, and I don't have a fucking mouth! Wait what?* end recording,"** Coalton said. **"Also,** **I** **believe we are in a city, not a town, sir."**

*Sigh*

Over the time that I've been walking, everything just looked exactly the same, walls here ground there nothing but the same shit all over the place, and since I still hadn't been able to find anything, I figured that the noise was caused by some cat or dog eating out of a trashcan and decided to head back. Bummer, I was seriously hoping for something awesome to happen, or maybe at least anything worth checking out.

But when I started heading back to where I came from, I started to hear noises.

Actually it almost sounded like some kind tapping sound, but judging from the volume and sound effects, I'd say that they're footsteps. Having tactical experience of identifying sounds of any incoming hostiles can help with ambushes and knowing when an enemy is coming towards your position.

'Funny, never thought I'd start using that kind of shit ever again.' I thought to myself.

I shook my head once when I noticed that the steps were getting closer to my position, in fact, I can also hear more footsteps coming this way, but they sounded more like thumps rather than taps. Probably people wearing boots of some kind.

 **"Sir, be advised, unknown heat signatures detected, proceed with caution."** Coalton called out.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I stepped in to say hello."

And by hello, I mean Ka-Blame! Then again, that always end up the same way I always do things. Wait. Maybe chat a bit. Shoot. Leave. End of story, lame.

At the very least, I might as well get a bit creative, maybe work on a kickass intro and present myself in a sweet ass fashion.

All I have to do is look for a good place to hide, I looked around and found a big trash bin the size of a small runner technical and ran towards it in order to hide behind it-

*Squish*Slip*Crash!*

"Uuugggghhhhh...I said behind the damn thing not _in_ the fucking thing!"

Godamn banana peel. Ah, it smells like someone died and gave birth to cancer on a dead rat.

[Normal P.O.V]

Somewhere deep within the dark alley, several footsteps could be heard and judging by the amount taps and thumps that he can hear, he figured that there were at least five or six people running to his position.

Well, they're probably just gonna run right past him and his makeshift hideout and not give a damn but you know what I mean.

So when the sound started getting closer, the soldier started hearing what he believed to be breathing, heavy breathing, and it sounded like that whoever it was that's doing it was getting tired.

Before the sounds could come any closer, he heard someone made a quick 'eep' sound and could make out the sound of a struggle below from where he was hiding. He popped a sneak peek from the lid of the trash bin to see what happened.

From there, Axton spotted someone lying on the ground, all while panting heavily and trying to catch a quick breather. He couldn't see much because it was too damn dark to tell who the person looks like.

Though in all honesty, he figured that whoever was lying in front him would be a guy, because...well, not many women would ever be coming outdoors late in the afternoon, because like he said, they never leave their homes until it was safe.

But it never is on Pandora.

It wasn't long until several more figures came to the scene and started surrounding the downed figure. Whoever it was that was down there, Axton sure didn't like his chances. But all that was pushed aside when he heard one of the other guys started talking.

"Ah, anata ga watashitachi kara sukoshi bagu-"

...Or perhaps chanting some freaky ritual while completely stoned on steroids.

"Guh...great, more religious Rakk sags, just my luck."

Usually whenever people *mostly bandits* started creating their own religions, they'd miraculously become more sufficient at finding more ways to kill people. And to save a little bit of time, that's pretty much what all their religions are about...just new ways to kill and murder.

Oh, they're also annoying as hell, plus they never stop 'preaching' their asses off even while fighting until they're dead. And they can be pretty stubborn too trust me.

...

"Uncle?"

"Yes?"

"That sounded like one of those sex things you and often joke about."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Well because you said it yourself that you were a 'nudist priest' so I thought-"

"Awawawa! I'm just gonna stop you right there and continue on with the story!"

"But I didn't-"

"I HAVE SPOKEN!"

...

As Axton tried to translate of whatever the men were saying, one of them started walking up to the downed figure, brought his right leg up behind him, and delivered a serious kick towards the defenseless figures stomach. Right as the foot made the connection, the sound of something being pounded along with a small squishing sound could be heard.

It didn't take a genius to know that the kick did some major damage, because after the attackers' foot left his stomach, the victim started coughing and was desperately trying to catch his breath.

But instead, another man decided to join in, and began slamming his left foot onto the victims head. Both of them forcibly trying there hardest to make the force of their attacks much harder and inflict more pain to the one beneath them. Looking at the rest, the other two guys started kicking the defenseless runner by the back and legs, almost like they thought that if they can hit hard enough, they'd cripple their victim.

Course I don't think that's how it'll work but can't hurt to try right...moving on.

However, the fifth member of the whole gang stood there and kept on speaking in the same kind of language Axton kept trying to make out, but as he did so the member reached for his ass and pulled out a small device.

'What is that, some kind echo device or something? Oh wait that's a phone.'

Once the man's phone was out he started fiddling around with it trying to set something up, the result made the front flat side of the phone shed light down at the victim. Though it looked like he wasn't going for that function since the look of irritation could be seen on his face when looking at the phone.

While the light was still on the downed figure, Axton could now get a better look at who the others were beating the shit out of.

But looking at the victim now caused Axton's eyes to widen at the sight. The person the gang are beating up wasn't a man.

It was a woman.

From what the soldier could make out was that the female had long ruffled-up purple hair, the clothes she had were blocked by some kind of old trench coat, which also covered most her body.

Key word being _most_.

Apparently, the coat she was wearing failed to seal up a small portion of her upper chest area revealing a small amount of her breasts, and-damnit now Axton's having weird thoughts!

*SHOCK!*

 **"My apologies commander, but my profanity censoring protocol has mysteriously and coincidently been activated."**

'For the r-record, I was only thinking about t-t-ta-taking her to d-di-dinner you fu-uck!' The shock wave Coalton produced to Axton's mind made him a bit out of whack sort of speak.

Suddenly, the man who was toying with the phone approached and squatted down in front of the lady and started pulling on her hair. Raising her head right up to his.

As he did this, Axton noticed that the asshole pulled out a small pocket knife and brought it to the women's throat.

The action alarmed him. He knew what was going to happen, but he still remained hidden so he wouldn't get caught and ruin his entrance.

For whatever reason he could've just done it now I'll never know.

'Don't you fuckin dare.'

Slowly but surely, the blade was being pressed on the women's neck and a small stream of blood started flowing down her neck. At that point, Axtons blood began to boil, his mood switched from irritation to mass murdering anger. And that's when, with a very close eye, a small trail of tears could be seen flowing out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

And that right there did not sit well with Axton.

The soldier unconsciously, popped himself out of his hiding spot and the lid of the bin to slam shut, causing a loud noise to erupt.

"Hm?" The man who looked like was about to slice open the women's windpipe, turned around behind him.

In front of him, looked to be some kind hobo with clothes made of old rags being stitched together and an old pair of jeans. He also noticed that on the left side of his lower leg had a sheet of metal attached to it, he figured it was probably to fill a ripped gap that may have been missing from the guys pants.

Overall, he looked liked he came straight out of a dumpster.

"Heh? Omae wa ittai dareda?" Asked the knife wielder.

At first, the idiot in front of him didn't respond, and after a few seconds, he started getting irritated.

"Oi! Watashi wa anata no shitsumon o!"

...still nothing.

After making a small 'tch' he nudged his head towards the guy to his men as a gesture to put the hobo down. As the men became focused on the one who interfered with their fun, the women's curiosity got the better of her and looked up to see what was going on.

Axton took the time to assess the situation, it wasn't much but he assumed that if they knew he was here for the women, they'd use her as a hostage.

So what is an ex-tactical soldier of a militarized weapons company to do?

Simple. He re-digitized his Jacobs "Trick-Shot Iron" pistol and without as much as a warning, he quickly shot 8 rounds out of his weapon. Each round making contact with each of the knife wielders men.

More specifically, their knee caps. Causing a surge of insurmountable pain to flow through their entire bodies. Followed by a poorly synchronized orchestra of non manly screams of pure agony.

Some people just can't take a hit.

"Alright, here's the deal." Axton started off as he walked towards the shocked duo that haven't been shot and was gesturing towards the man mentally being labeled as RandomAsshole#1.

"You and your 'pals' can just head on out and leave me here with the pretty lady."

As he said this, he was just a mere five feet away from the two witnesses, while ignoring the others painfully wailing like a bunch of infant bitches.

But that didn't deteriate his uncharacteristic glare being forced upon the man harming the chick.

"Or you can stay and I'd get to graffiti the walls with your blood spraying out of your neck after I slice it open."

*Silence*

'Think I've should've just cut one his men's heads off and forcibly use it to give him blowjobs?'

 **"How about de-boning his entire skeletal structure and re-engineer them into standard ammunition? That would be most beneficial."** Suggested the robotic shield.

Before answering the loaders question, the last thug suddenly sprung up and lunged straight to Axton with the knife in hand.

*Ksh*

However instead of cutting through flesh like he thought he would, the knife somehow bounced in the opposite direction, himself included. Falling down flat on his ass.

The soldier on the other hand was not amused. "Wow, and here I mistook you for a threat." The attack didn't even faze him, even with guys' body weight; it was like there was hardly any force put onto it at all. Hell even the status of his shields were reading only 1% of his shields were depleted.

Weak.

That said, the fallen offender decided to do the only other thing he could think of.

He quickly got back on his feet, grabbed the women from the ground, and held her on tightly as he forcefully made himself a human meat shield. Followed by a sadistic grin on his face, thinking with her, he wouldn't take any bullets and then on his next strike he would definitely hit him.

Too bad it wouldn't work.

"Okay now that right there is going too far." Axton said irritably. Using civilians as human shields is one thing but using a *possibly* hot chick with innocence is a Dick Move.

And that move in particular pissed him off to a very "certain" degree. Unfortunately, he couldn't risk giving the women any severe trauma for witnessing what he was about to do, so he had to make sure to reduce as much mental damage for her as possible.

"You." Pointing towards the female shield. "Close your eyes."

...

...

...

 **"Commander?"**

"Yeah?"

 **"I** **don't** **think** **she** **understands** **what** **you're** **saying. In fact,** **I** **don't** **think anyone here understands you."**

"Really? How can you tell?"

 **"The** **looks on their faces** **whenever** **you talk to them shows a mass amount of confusion."**

 **"Also, through the amount of information that** **I've** **gathered scanning the environment throughout our ventures across the city, it would seem that the natives are not accustomed to your language."**

"So what am I suppose to do to talk them, well more specifically her?" He asked looking at the women again.

 **"May** **I** **suggest charades?"**

Considering how dumb the idea was, he recalled that some, if not, most of his own ideas were practically outrageous and completely ridiculous. At least to some standards to which I do not know.

Deciding that he might as well try and communicate, he tried it out. "Hey." He pointed straight to her face to get her full attention. He brought his left hand to the front to his face and gestured it in a closing manner, "close." Next he pointed back to her, signifying that he's wants her to do something, "your." He then pulled his hand close to his face, pointing to what he uses to spot bad guys, "eyes."

...

...

...

Instead of doing what he was trying to 'say,' the women just stared at him, confusion evident all over her face. Same went with the guy using her as a feminine human shield. And oddly enough, so did the whimpering goons that were wailing all across the concrete, yet now they're just looking at him like as if he was stupid.

And that there means ALOT coming from them, even if they didn't know how dumb they really are.

Sensing the idea that nobody understood him, he decided to just shoot the fucker, "Fuck it."

Pointing his pistol directly at the man's unprotected head, he squeezed the trigger knowing the bullet will hit its mark.

*Click*

"Huh?"

*Click*

*Click*

*Click*

*Click*

 **"Reload-"**

"Ya ya I got it!" He reached in beside his...uh...side pocket and pulled out a speed re-loader (Not a Loader Bot name) and with a smooth motion, he quickly reloaded the "Trick Shot Iron" and pointed her (Guns are people too) back at the man's head again and pulled the trigger.

*Phrrrrrrrrr!*

"...da fuck?"

But instead of a bullet like he was expecting, the weapon fired a small stream of...confetti.

"Congratulations, you have discovered my hidden C31-EB-R47N (Celebration) rounds."

Ignoring his robotic companion, he continued firing his weapon in order to kill guy in front of him, but now it was more to kill the increasing amount of embarrassment he was feeling right now.

*Phr!*Phr!*Phr!*Phr!*Phr!*Phr!*

Now that the proclaimed 'savior' was making a complete ass of himself, the man holding the women and surprisingly, the wounded men started pointing and laughing at the retarded soldier.

But the real shocker was that the women, even when being held against her will, was slightly giggling at the sight of the soldiers' antics of rapidly shaking his pistol around in hopes of finding an actual bullet inside.

Okay now this is just sad.

In the mist of all the laughter, the guy holding the women couldn't help but point and mock the stupid shooter, "Dono yona aho!"

For some reason, Axton eye twitches at the gesture. Somehow, he managed to deduce that he was being made fun of.

As if that hasn't happened before.

"I don't even know what you just said, but I'm gonna assume it was insulting!" Now the lethal party shooter is mad. "Hey why don't you come over here and say it to my face, you know, so I can hear you bett-" it wasn't until he remembered that nobody there would understand what he's saying, which would also include his sarcastic request to listen closely in order to beat the ever living Slag out of him.

"On second thought just wait right there, I got something special in mind for you." He whispered the last part when a sickly small grin appeared on his face.

Walking straight towards the two, he slowly reached the lower right side of his thigh, pulling out his signature close combat weapon. His old personal tomahawk.

As he approached the unsuspecting 'joker,' who was laughing his ass off like no tomorrow, he smoothly pulled the women away from her captor and set her besides him.

And with the flick of a wrist-

*Stab*Stab*Stab*

-or arm, Axton delivered 3 successful swings of his tomahawk, each were being aimed at a single area of the targets chest. His last strike ended with him leaving the tomahawk embedded in the ma-you know what screw it I'm going call the random guy R.A.O.

 **R.A.O**

 **(You get the idea)**

 **(Featuring his band of Goonies!)**

...

"Wait. Why call him that?"

"Because RandomAsshole#1 is too long to pronounce. Besides, it gives a bit more identity for the character."

"Even when he's about die?"

"Well that hasn't been 'entirely' confirmed...yet."

...

The sound of flesh being torn apart echoed throughout the alley, each time the weapon penetrated R.A.O's thin leather coat, and possibly an undershirt, the blade edge of the weapon would cut its way deeper into the victims chest. Thing is, the strikes were aimed at a specific area of R.A.O's chest.

The area where his lungs were located.

But since Axton wasn't an expert on the medical field, he knew his target wouldn't last long after finishing. Blood was already splurging out of his mouth like a damn waterfall and is now in a coughing fit.

Not wanting to miss his chance, the ragged commando reached for the knife wielders throat and slowly applied pressure to make sure he was giving his victim no room to breathe or cough out the blood that was already choking him.

 **"Commander, be advised your course of actions is to be** **considered** **'rash and 'concerning' towards the local populace."**

"Sorry can't hear you; I'm too busy being aggressively violent right now."

And that my friends is where we left off sometime from the last chapter.

"Oh shit almost forgot." He looked back at the women he previously freed. "Uh, do you mind if you uh..." Axton started doing more charades to tell her to close her eyes and possibly cover her ears. Surprisingly, she was able to understand him in his first try.

"Perfect! Now where were we?"

[Sometime later, Unknown P.O.V]

This seriously couldn't have happen at a worse time than it already has.

First, the agency discovered that a group of monster radicals started causing trouble in city. Apparently we don't know much about them considering that the information that has been gathered were all made from rumors and short surveillance footages of some shady activity near the alleys and the board has reported that some people have gone missing that were last seen near the areas. And the worst part is that the people that are missing are all female monster girls.

We even covered some rumors of how late at night; people could hear the screaming of victims who've died in the streets from down the alleyways, coming from the same alleyways those security cameras would spot unknown activity.

As far as I know, it may have been a bunch of homeless human civilians getting comfortable in the alleys to take shelter or to the best of their ability at least. But, because of the Interspecies Exchange Bill, and the relationship between human and laminals have yet to flourish, we need to cover up any bad examples between the humans and laminals, or the very least put a stop to them. Since then, the whole agency has been taking serious precautions towards situations like these, because you'll never know if the problem would revolve on disturbing the peace between species. All of which gives me more work that I end up having to file!

This now brings me to my second point as to why this was bad timing.

One of the agents that were stationed here in the city along with me has uncovered some information about a group of men who've been sneaking around in the city at night, and taking along of what they thought to be large crates of some kind and guiding them though out the alleyways. And according to the coordinates of where the witness have spotted this, was near a local district that has been recently labeled as a more hostile environment, specifically meaning that the law doesn't stretch has far as should to reach in that area of the city since the most of the authorities now a days are focusing more on developing spots for laminals the more friendlier regions of the city. The process takes more time seeing we had to find suitable homes for them and making background checks on each of the families that a monster would be sent to.  
And that takes a shit load of paperwork to deal with already!

And now I get a call from the agency saying that a few civilians have heard gunshots down near the hostile district of where security kept seeing strange activities. They also said that the heard load screams of agony, ones that came right as the gunshots were heard. I'm not sure if it's a coincidence or not that this all happened in the same area we're investigating the disappearance of the missing monsters.

After arriving in one the alleyways, we split the security units into squads of ten and there were about thirty of us including myself that have been deployed.

After a while of searching, two of the squads have discovered a makeshift fort made of junk leading to an opening out of the alley. After one of the squads scouted the area, they found cages left out in the open containing the missing monster girls, and what's worse, they reported in that most of them were severely injured, probably due to torture or mass abuse.

Later after they set all the girls free, one of them informed that one of their own managed to escape and went to find help. Some of the men, who we've confirmed to be the group of radicals we've been searching for, went after her and haven't heard from them since.

So now my squad and I are racing against the clock to find the last missing monster girl. We were lucky that a hidden surveillance camera was built in the area had managed to capture a scene where a group of men were chasing a lone figure deeper in one of the alleyways. Otherwise we wouldn't know where to start.

"Smith, uh - we've... found the objective... but... you may want to see this."

I listen in the radio communication from one if the squad mates, but I could already sense that there was something off about his voice. The units that were picked to handle security for monsters were highly trained both physically and mentally for any situations that may occur within the city.

But his voice sounded...off...it was almost as if he was in some kind of trance. But one that you would when you've witnessed something that could possibly scar you for life, I've seen that happen before, but I'd rather not think about again, not right now.

"All units come in; this is 'Whisky Foxtrot,' I've got several heavily wounded men here that needs serious medical attention!"

That doesn't sound good.

"This is Smith. My men and I are on route to your position, what's the status? Have any you sustained any casualties?" God I hope not.

"Negative. All of my men are fine, we've tracked down the group of men who we confirmed to be the radicals and found them and...well...*Cough*..."

I don't like the sound of that. "Whiskey Foxtrot, come in. What happened?"

We rounded the corner and ran straight towards the group of officers. And I'm not gonna lie, what we found was...well...alittle disturbing. In front of me, was a bunch of bodies lying on the ground, but the officers who're attending to them are blocking my view to get a better visual. And judging from the amount of blood staining all over the place is any indication, I'd say whatever happened here wasn't good.

Reluctantly, I forced myself into asking, "What happened here?"

"Sir, Whiskey Foxtrot, my men and I found these guys all mutilated and yet they're miraculously kept alive."

"Explain."

"Well, we conducted that these four here are goons while that one over there is their leader." He pointed to each man identifying who they were and moved on. "The goons have sustained heavy gunshot wounds to all their kneecaps, each precisely breaking their patella. We also discovered that some of them have pieces of garbage that was taken from that trash bin there and shoved inside some the wounds they've taken."

Wait what?

"One of them had both of his arms cut open and was stuffed with rotten food causing serious infections. Another had both of his hands chopped off and replaced with shards of wood with oven mittens over them."

"And that one over there." He pointed towards the one who apparently has a paper bag over his head. Now that I get a good look at him, there's something written on the front side where the face would be. It reads "Kick Me!"

"Poor sap ended getting his head repeatedly bashed in from what we believed to be a blunt but heavy weapon. My bets are on a metal bat."

Well at least someone's trying to brighten the mood. "Why leave the bag over head?"

"Trust me. You do not want to see what's under that bag. Two of my men already saw the guys face and winded up filling an entire trashcan with barf. Each." If I didn't know any better, it would seem that he's actually enjoying this.

"Next we have a guy with broken left leg."

Alright that doesn't sound too bad. Still, causing harm to an innocent laminal deserves punishment. Probably could've at least been given more-

"But after one of our medics took a closer look at it, we found that every single bone in his left leg has been severely damaged some probably beyond repair."

Never mind. Wait. That's only 4 of them, what about the last one?

"And what about the leader? If I may ask."

The trooper who's now known as Whiskey Foxtrot, looked a bit hesitant, but then after a few seconds he responded, "Well, overall the guys who're injured, this guy had it the worst."

Before he could explain any further, I heard someone yelling coming from the side from where I was standing. When turned around to see who it was, I found that it was another of one the radicals, my best guess is that he's the ring leader to this whole operation.

"NO! PLEASE! NO MORE! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I CANT TAKE ANYMORE!" Whatever happened here defiantly broke him. But I'd be lying if the sight of him and his horrified expression wasn't disturbing.

"PLEASE JUST KILL ME! JUST ME! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS I FUCKING BEG YOU! PLEASE!"

As I watched the proclaimed ring leader wail in a terrified manner, Whiskey Foxtrot continued, "Where not exactly sure what happened, but our medic found that this guy has seriously lost it. And by that I mean it was as if he was tortured to near death but we didn't find anything wrong with him. Although we did find that his body was littered with scars. Not to mention the amount of blood that's splattered all around his body when we found him."

After he was finished, I could already feel cold sweat sliding down my face. And when five of the officers came by holding the tortured leader, I could see that his clothes wear covered in cuts and dark blood stains. Looking closer I saw that there weren't any open wounds at all, just scars. I'm not even sure what the Hell happened here, but one thing's for sure, from what these men have committed today they had it coming; at least that's what I want to say.

Oh SHIT I forgot about the girl!

"What about the girl they were chasing? Is she alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Actually she's right over there." He pointed to where some of the officers are. "We found her hiding inside the trash bin I mentioned earlier. We assumed the worse and thought the radicals thrown her in there because they've killed her but turns out she thought we were more radicals and hid in there herself."

"What are her injuries?"

"Well I've went to check on her earlier to see if she was alright and surprisingly enough, she's fine. Other than her clothes being torn apart, we haven't found any injuries whatsoever."

What? Not a single scratch? Could she have gotten away and got herself lost or something? She could have possibly fought back and did this, but then again, based on what I've been told about the laminals conditions, they said that she herself was seriously injured before escaping. But if that's true then how is it that she alright with no noticeable injuries?

"Guess it's a miracle." Under the circumstances, that was all I could say.

"Yes ma'am. However I do have something that may help explain of what caused this."

This I got to hear. "Right after I finished checking her out- not the perverted kind- I'm talking about checking her vitals, I asked her what happened. She said that someone came in took out those men; saving her from being cut to pieces by their leader."

Bastard. At least now he got what he deserved. Though I can't help but wonder of who would ever have the guts to help a laminal in that kind of situation, human society has yet to formally bond with the other monsters. Even if it was doing the "Right" thing, people would do what they believe is the "Smart" thing and ignores something like what the laminal girl went through.

"Did she say anything else?"

He shook his head, "Negative. I asked her if she had anything to identify the stranger but she refused to tell us anything else. She kept saying that if she told us we'd arrest him."

"Do you think she was threatened to keep his identity a secret?"

"Other than the fact that she overheard one of my men threatening to beat the shit out of the stranger because he thought he could do a better job at torture and she started beating the ever living shit out him for saying that proves that. And trust me, I know the feeling, and what she did is genuine anger."

Well that's a bit surprising. Guess there are some good people out there.

"Very well then, that will be all officer."

"Ma'am."

Ugh, all this investigating has already made me tired. I'll look into this more when I get the full report. Still, I'm not even sure who could've caused this much damage to these people, even though they are the scum of the earth, but I do hope that whoever did this isn't really a threat to laminals. In the mean time, I might as well report this back to command and inform them of what I found.

…

 **I'm afraid I'll have to end it here because "Oh dear God this took forever!" Turns out this one took a lot longer than needed, mostly due to life and writers block. Also in case you're wondering, the reason I used the actual language of Japanese was because I thought it'd be a better way to show how Axton could get confused as to how people speak in Japan. If there was anything insulting in the chapter that I couldn't recognize then I sincerely apologize! Another thing to point out is that I thought using the term/word "Laminal" was more appropriate to use than "monster", at least to professionals like Smith *Even though she can be absolutely careless and lazy most of time.* Again, I'm not that good of a writer, hell I don't even know if I'm going at it the right way or not! And don't even get me started on the details. But anyways, If you enjoyed the chapter, Fantastic! If you didn't like it, I apologize for the lack of…whatever you were looking for!**

 **By the way if you happen to find any spelling errors that defiantly don't look right, then that's probably because my computer has been acting funny and causing problems whenever I post a chapter, sorry about that.**

 **Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Borderlands or Monster Musume**

…

The squad leader 'Whiskey Foxtrot' walked away from the Interspecies agent. His mind then went off to what happened with the young laminal and his subordinate.

'In all my years of service, I've never seen a laminal go ape-shit like that before.' He thought.

When they found the criminals brutally wounded, he overheard one of his subordinates complain about somebody else seeing all the action instead of him.

In an act of frustration he started cursing and swearing about everyone else getting all the fun, albeit childishly. And it wasn't long until he turned his frustration to whoever mauled the suspects. And guess how that turned out.

 _Flashback_

 _Here in this flashback, we find our whining bitch of an officer being savagely clawed by the now demented laminal._

 _"AAAAHHHHH! OH GOD WHY!" Was all the poor bastard could say before being strangled to near death by the enraged feminine beauty. The officers who watched swore they saw the intense fire building up in her eyes along with an intensive dark aura irradiating off her. It didn't take a genius to know that the woman was pissed beyond belief._

 _End Flashback_

After being called into a possible search and rescue mission, he along with the rest of his men was given the missing laminal's ID to help along with their search if they were on the right track. What came with their ID was also some of their background information, part of the security protocol just in case any of them were violent and cause trouble or are too sensitive to overwhelming events and that they needed specific attention and all that.

After having to recall all the information he read about this particular laminal, he remembered that she was actually a rare type of hybrid. She was a mix between a couple animal species. Unlike most hybrids, this one still retained a nearly perfect form of that of a human being. Even though most of her origins are unknown, her background information suggests that she herself was a pacifist and was always afraid of violence since childhood. 'A little vicious for a pacifist.'

Walking over next to one of his men who were tending to the female patient, he turned his head to face him, "How is she?" Looking at the woman now, he could already see a couple laminal traits from the woman.

First off, he noticed two mid-long antennas protruding from the top of her head. There were also a couple canine teeth pointing a bit out from her bottom lip from both sides.

The nameless officer turned his head to look at his squad leader and responded, "The patient is doing alright sir, though she's still a bit ticked about what 'Pheasant' said about that stranger." He couldn't help but feel a bit surprised at how someone like this woman here could act like this. Maybe it was because the info he was given didn't have all the details about her, that may be the only reason, but he didn't push it.

"I see, thanks for the heads up private, now go on ahead and help the others, I'll watch over her." Trusting his leaders' decision and giving off a quick 'sir' the officer joined up with others who're busy moving the wounded criminals.

Now that the rest of men were occupied, the leader figured that the person in front of him would be more open without all the attention from both officers. But first things first, he needed to break the ice and make the woman more comfortable. Course he personally thought buying her dinner and having a bottle of wine would do the trick...

...But he didn't want to have his ear literally chewed off or risk being nagged to death by Agent Smith so he went and took the high road.

"Ma'am, I would like to apologize on behalf of my subordinates' behavior." He said, "It's like him to make empty threats whenever he gets cranky. I can assure you that he didn't really mean it...plus somebody stole his teddy bear and he's been a bit on edge." He chuckled, knowing that it was true.

The young woman looked at him, and he noticed how her irises were a bright crimson red. Not only that, but if you look closely, you could tell her eyes were slit as well: the kind that you would find from predator-like laminal's.

To the red-eyed beauty, she didn't appreciate how her savior was being insulted by authorities who failed to do their job. And she wasn't about to let any of them take the credit and lie about him.

Looking at the man before her, she searched him for any signs of lying. But she then relented after finding no evidence of deceit on the leaders face.

"It's alright, I would also like to apologize for assaulting your men the way I did, it's just not every day you'd find someone willing to stand up for doing what's right...especially if that person was human."

That last comment had gotten Whiskeys attention.

"Human? As in a human came in and helped?" He asked.

"Yes that's right, when I first saw him, I thought he was going to kill me, but then later he kept speaking in an odd language that I've never heard before." She exclaimed, "It wasn't long until the men who attacked me went after him. But that was until he shot them all; wounding them so that they wouldn't attack, and when I was being held captive by their leader, the man tried to tell me something."

"What was he trying to tell you?"

"I think he was telling me to close my eyes. Adding the fact that he tried what looked to be charades while speaking to me proved that theory."

She continued, "But I wasn't too sure at the time, I was too frightened to even think about it but then he took aim next to my head and fired...only..." The young escapee chuckled at the memory of what came next. But then she realized that she was talking too much about him, she didn't want to risk saying anything that could make her savior look bad so she decided to wrap it up.

"Well, let's just say it was an amusing rescue." Though in all honesty, she was still a bit shaken at the level of torture the men were given. Even though she had her eyes closed, she didn't really have the thought process to keep them shut AND cover her ears.

At first, he seemed curious about the cryptic comment but decided not to push his luck. "Alright then, thank you for shedding some light on what happened." Whiskey figured that the Intel that was given was good enough and wanted to let the girl rest easy.

"Oh and if it makes you feel any better, I won't say anything bad about the guy, anyone who's willing to stand up to assholes like them," Pointing to men being carried off, "has earned my respect."

What the squad leader said earned him a grateful look from the female laminal, "Thank you, officer."

...

After the Interspecies agent left the scene of the crime in the alley, she headed back to the convoy that was meant to passenger any Interspecies that they may have to rescue. Luckily for her and the rest of her unit, the convoy was going to be packed with everyone that went missing. Even though it's going to be used under unfortunate circumstances, in the end, every one of the missing laminal's was safely secured, treated of their wounds, and are about to be taken back to a proper medical station that houses laminal's.

[Mission Passed]

Completed

To the rescue

Failed

Gotta catch 'em all

Now reaching the convoy, she went to one of the security transports and leaned against one of the passenger doors. She wasn't the only one there, a couple officers from all the other squads were sent back to guard help guard the convoy for any attacks or ambushes made from any remaining radicals who manage to scout the convoys' position. With them guarding the area, Smith found it safe to call in the report to the agency and inform them about her...findings.

Also, she forgot her phone in the security car that brought her and a couple of her men there so that's a thing too.

As the agent made her way to the back seat of the car, she could see that her phone had fallen under the bottom front seat on the other side of the vehicle.

"Ugh really?"

So with an exhausted sign, the woman started to bend in an attempt to reach for the phone without having to go around the car and grab it. At the same time, however, some of the officers who were standing guard were witnessing a very strange, yet _welcoming_ sight.

The sight you may ask? Well, it's kind of obvious.

An incredibly attractive female agent was rummaging around the back seat of a security vehicle for some random reason, was unknowingly giving the male troopers a good view of her ass.

As inappropriate as it sounds *and let's be honest, we've already passed that like two or three chapters ago* her incredibly well-endowed figure or more specifically her luscious rear bottom followed by her astounding long and sexy legs were swinging side to side; presenting themselves in full glory with a street light conveniently lighting the scene from above for all to see.

"Come...on already...geez why couldn't I get anything sexy with better pockets?" She kept on reaching for the phone only for her to push the phone further under the seat.

"Ugh great." With a short huff, she forced more of her body to move in deeper in order to reach her objective, however making such a move has left her completely exposed...literally...yet not entirely.

From the men's perspective, their now getting a full glimpse of what this particular agent was well known for.

Her legs were custom with dark pantyhose's, nearly matching her pure black panties that were barely shown under her mid-long business skirt. Adding more to the mix, she was unconsciously shaking her hips putting more emphasis on how well shaped her lower frame is. Having to witness one the hottest things these men have ever seen in real life *some are otakus* they practically had blood bursting out of their noses. Too bad none of their other male colleagues were here to glance at this sudden marvel, they're surely missing out!

…

[With Axton]

"Hm!"

 **"What is it,** **commander?"**

"My boner senses are tingling. Something hot is going on and I'm missing out!"

Feeling exhausted after dealing with the thugs and wondering aimlessly for the third time today, Axton thought now was the best time to get some R&R.

He saw something coming from a short distance away from him. As he got closer, a mischievous grin was forming on his face.

"Ohoho, I'm so getting hammered tonight." Mentally describing the amount of stress he'd be letting loose in the place in front him.

 **"That's what she said. . .**."

"Why are you still on!?"

…

[Back to Smith]

"Finally got it." After two minutes of rummaging through the back seat, the Interspecies agent had finally accomplished her annoying task of grabbing her phone and called the agency to give them her...interesting report.

After establishing a connection, it didn't take long to get a hold on the higher ups. Knowing her superiors; they were always taking care of the Interspecies Exchange Bill with several precautionary measures in order to keep the peace between humans and monsters. After the agency has kept them hidden from the world due to fear of hostile discrimination, the leaders who represented the monster community wanted to make a change and live out in the world with humans as a whole.

But seeing how some humans still wouldn't accept them, they posed a threat to the exchange bill and the peace that the leaders have worked so hard on. It had taken them decades to form the bill and it nearly took twice as long to get it passed. With all their work in jeopardy, the agency wouldn't allow anything or anyone to bring down this exchange.

"Report."

Getting straight to the point as always. "This is Agent Smith, my men and I was able to capture all hostile discriminating thugs and secured all the laminal's that have been reported missing." So far so good, the woman was seriously hoping that this call wouldn't take too long. She has been exhausted with all the assigned paperwork. And forcibly being woken up late at night to run a rescue op didn't help her at all.

"Are there any casualties?"

"Negative." She replied with a small amount of relief, feeling thankful when the entire unit called in earlier. The last thing she needed was attending a funeral with the guilt of losing someone under her command.

"And the laminal civilians are they alright?"

"My men are tending to them as we speak. Based on what one of them reported, most of them are going to need better medical attention, which is why my unit is currently moving the injured to the convoy. After that, we'll be bringing them to a laminal hospital for better treatment." She exclaimed.

"Excellent." There was an odd moment of silence, clearly, the higher ups are upset about this dilemma, but are also relieved that there were no casualties on either side.

"Agent Smith, due to you and your units' performance today, the agency has decided that we allow you all to receive a short break. Call it a small vacation for your hard work."

The woman on the other end were shocked at the sudden revelation, "um thank you, sir, but who-" She was suddenly cut off.

"You don't have to worry, we've already had another unit assigned to take over while you're on leisure and you will still be paid overtime...and agent?"

"Yes?"

"Please for the love of god, don't leave any more of your workload stashed in the office lounge, so far the staff has either been getting paper cuts or being found buried alive, and some of them have already had paper airplanes lodged into their eye sockets."

Embarrassed by the fact she'd been called out by her superiors, she let out a nervous chuckle. "Of course."

Before she said anything else, the sudden memory of what had happened to the radicals and the escaped laminal came to mind. 'That's right; I should probably let them know what happened.'

"Sir, one last thing."

"What is it?"

After going through the details in her head to give a thorough response, she went over everything of what had occurred during her search for the escaped laminal.

At first, they seemed pretty content about what she found, but when she started going into detail with the criminals conditions; shock became evident onto most of their faces. Some were shocked by the brutality of how some of them had sustained. But it wasn't long until the rest had shock expressions once Smith mentioned the next thing.

"I would also like to report that it was a human who rescued her from the offenders, not a monster." Before she reached the convoy, she received an update from 'Whiskey Foxtrot' about the stranger being a male human. However the female laminal didn't want to reveal his identity, and he didn't want to force anything out of her. He was a gentleman after all...in some cases.

"However we failed to recover anything that would identify him, and the laminal who witnessed his actions refused to share any of that information."

Hearing this, one of the officials became skeptical as to why a witness would refuse to comply about the mysterious stranger, "Could it be that this 'savior' could've possibly threatened the poor girl to keep quiet about his identity?"

To him along with a few others, it seemed like a proper theoretical question to ask at such an occasion. But the woman on the other line had it covered.

"Can't say for sure, but based on what one of the squad leaders have witnessed after finding the girl, she lunged and ferociously attacked one of the men that threatened to harm the stranger that saved her." She responded. "I've also been told that, under the circumstances, her rage appeared sincere enough that she didn't like what she heard."

After answering the official's question, there was short silence over the line, however, the agent was sure that the higher ups were silently conversing to one another about this sudden discovery. Whoever it was that this laminal was defending, had to be someone that cared enough to stand up for their kind.

After a minute of silence, the first official who ordered the report responded, "I see, well at the very least, we discovered that there are some humans out there who appreciate laminal existence."

'I hope that's the case.' Smith thought.

After that last response, the call ended.

"Finally."

...

[15 minutes later]

Smith decided it was time to head back into her apartment and grab some shut eye. She already informed the rest of her unit about getting some time off and they were all ecstatic.

Now she walked along the sidewalk, closing in on her apartment looking very exhausted. Without even looking she walked passed two sets of glass doors and walked casually down to where she thought the front desk would be.

"Hey, could you possibly lend me another key because I think I've left it somewhere else." She was too tired to explain that she may have lost it inside the car; the same one where she lost her phone in.

Apparently, her request somehow landed on deaf ears since she hadn't gotten any response. She looked up seeing that the person was wearing a black suit and red tie, looking at her like he didn't pick up on what she said. She asked again only, this time, she couldn't really hear herself at all, in fact, her voice was drowned out by the sound of music. But not just any music...

...it was club music.

"Eh?"

All around her, she found that she tiredly walked into a massive club building. Looking around, it had lots of square glass panels on the floor; glowing into different colors ranging from blue, yellow, green, etc. There were also two other floors that held railings at the edges, the whole place was being lit by several lights of all shapes and sizes. From large columns to ceiling lights, the whole place appeared to be a pimped out version of a Rubix cube without the puzzle solving.

"How did I get here?" She asked even though nobody could hear her.

Unknown to her, there was a figure sitting on a bar stool that sat directly beside her. The close proximity was just enough for the figure to hear what the women was saying the whole time she'd arrived.

Looking to where the voice came from, he saw an incredibly beautiful woman standing next to him, but she didn't seem to notice him. But after hearing her confused tone and seeing the confused look on her face, he figured that she may haven't the slightest clue on how she got here.

"If you're curious as to how you got here, I mean besides walking in while dwindling into la la land and looking like you face fucked a pillow, I'd say it's because your brain got the liquor fever and dragged your hot ass all the way here." Replied the stranger, surprising the woman that he had been next to her the whole time.

Composing herself, she decided she could just take a short break from walking and sat down next to the stranger. She looked to the side, getting a better view of him and the first thing she noticed was a man, probably in his late twenties or thirties. But a couple things had caught her attention immediately.

First was the man's choice of clothing. His whole attire consisted of what looked to be a bunch of old rags and was stitched together to form a short sleeved shirt. She could also make out long brown pants that looked a bit baggy, but its condition seemed to have seen better days. Another thing she noticed was that he was wearing some kind of backpack. Whatever material it's made out of seems to be a bit worn out, but still had the look of efficiency.

Next thing was the odd symbol that seemed to be etched onto to the left side of his forehead. 'That's a sergeant ranking emblem.'

She figured that the man was probably a veteran of some sort. But she'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious as to why the rank is marked onto his forehead, but then again she'd been dealing with monsters on daily bases and seen weirder things. Still didn't stop her from questioning the reason why it's there.

But then she realized one other aspect about him. He was speaking in English.

'Could he be a foreigner from America? But if that's true why is he speaking in a language that's barely ever spoken in Japan?' She thought to herself.

Luckily, her English tongue was fluent to that of a regular language translator that Japan uses.

Unknowingly, she had been taking her time studying and thinking about the person beside her that she didn't pick up the fact that she'd been staring at him the whole time. Though it didn't seem to tip the man off of the conversation, heck he even found it funny and chuckled, "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Shaking herself out internally, she replied back, "Sorry how rude of me. But you must know that it's rude to joke about people who're having problems, especially to a lady." She said in a playful tone.

The man chuckled once again, already getting that the woman was toying with him, "Hey, don't worry about it. So what brings you here?" He said, referring to the club they're in now.

The agent, while glad nobody recorded her at the time she came in, thought it'd be alright to have a friendly conversation with him. At least he wasn't anyone related to being strict in business or having that lust filled desire to plow her where she stands.

"Just trying to survive a whole payload of what this cruel world has to offer." She said. "What's even worse about it is my job; which is me basically being tasked with playing babysitter so that the locals would play nice and get along..."

She signs, "It's never easy being an agent."

"An agent? What like one of those secret spy organizations who're too busy playing house and doing paperwork?" He asked.

To him, being spies are known to be one the most boring positions to be assigned to. Seriously, nearly half of the work is nothing more than paperwork while the rest was standing, sneaking around, doing more boring shit...ya...definitely not his style.

"Sorry, but that information is classified." She said with a smile.

Her answer managed to strike nerve in the soldier, 'God I hate it when they do that.' He signed.

"Okay, how 'bout a name, would that work?"

Thinking about it, she thought it wouldn't hurt to share a bit about herself, "You can call me Smith."

"Smith? Isn't that a guy's name?"

"What do you expect? I am an agent, we don't use our regular names, nor do we share everything to just anyone." She replied.

"Eh, fair point, I'm Axton. Former commando of the Dahl Military," stating with pride evident in his voice.

"Dull?" Questioning whether or not she heard him right.

"No, D-A-H-L. Dahl."

Hearing Axton's clarification raised the feminine agent's curiosity. "Really? With a name like that, its sounds pretty low maintenance."

"Ya. I mean, at the very least, the company needed people who have enough combat experience to become part of their regime. After that, their authorized to test out any weapons the egg heads had engineered on missions with live combat to measure its performance." He explained to the best of his knowledge.

The information that he presented made the agent want to know more.

"Funny thing about it is that they never actually test the prototype weapons, they just build them and hand them over to us and hope for the best. No joke." He laughed a bit at the memories of all the failed guns blowing up at his friend's faces.

Smith, on the other hand, didn't seem to like the idea. Rather she questioned as to why a military makes its own soldiers use non-tested prototype weapons in combat. It could seriously comprise both their missions and their soldiers!

"Wouldn't that cause serious casualties on their own men?"

"Pretty much." He said bluntly. "Unlike the other militaries out there, Dahl could possibly care less about their own staff, let alone troops." His face then started to turn somber, "Because men like me, we're made to be expendable."

To him, that's how it always been in Dahl. He could make a list the size of an Alpha Skag about Dahl's workforce being either used as bait, slaves or cannon fodder; the last one being the most common.

After hearing the soldier's last statement, Smith frowned. She didn't like what she was hearing and for the most part neither did he. Doing what she can, the women placed a comfortable hand on his shoulder. "Don't say that, every soldier's life has its own meaning. Each one can make a big difference whether it means being a grunt or a superior officer. Just because some company doesn't care about their subordinates, doesn't mean that their lives mean nothing." She herself leads a whole squad, even though most are monster girls, they each carry an important role in keeping the law enforced.

Her words earned her a short chuckle from Axton. But getting a better look at his face, she could tell that he was actually blushing, if not a bit, probably out of embarrassment.

"Ehehe...um...thanks...for that. You know to be honest; I'm not actually used to having these kinds of conversations. Especially with someone like you." He lowered his voice down a bit in case anyone was nearby listening. He didn't want people to look at him while having moments like these. It's embarrassing to show feelings in front of others!

The interspecies agent noticed the hint of embarrassment in his voice and decided to exploit it for her own entertainment, "What? Not used to seeing a beautiful woman before?" She asked in amusement.

"Maybe, if they weren't simultaneously trying to kill me or use me for their sick gains," He said. "Plus it doesn't help that most of the ones I've met are cum blowing maniacs who dress up to look like women and jackin' themselves off while gouging their partner's eyes out with a fork."

"And I'm talking about guys here, and the only women I've seen are either dead soldiers, butchered whores, mutilated wives,"

'...ex-wife...' he thought, still trying to handle his one-sided breakup with Sarah.

"Ugh, it really sucks."

Turning his head to left where the woman's sitting, he noticed that she had a weird look on her face. Like she seemed a bit disturbed about something, but for the life of him he couldn't really tell.

To Smith, it sounded like a huge over exaggerated complaint for the lack of female experience, but his tone along with the painful look in his eyes says otherwise. Could he really be some kind of veteran? If that's true, then why hasn't he started drinking yet? Stereotypes aside, her experience with old war veterans would always appear in a bar drinking and getting pissed out drunk. This guy on the other hand, didn't look like he had any at all; she couldn't even get a single whiff of alcohol out of him.

"Well if life out in the field's so awful, why aren't you drinking? I've heard it helps people manage with that sort of stress, to me anyways."

"Believe me, if I did, this place wouldn't be standing and I'd be passed out in some grave I dig for myself so I can die in peace." Axton replied back.

"But THIS little shit" He points to the bar tender, "Won't do a damn thing, all he does is stare at me like I'm some psycho ready to skull hump his brains out and then called security."

He started to calm down "But it turned out to be good in the end...managed to release a bit of stress thanks to them."

He tilted his head to his right, making agent look at what he was talking about. There was a couple security guards piled together groaning in what she thought to be in a lot of pain.

'Guess somebody's cranky.' She mentally said. "Well, judging from your rough attitude and slumped body language, I'd say you've been having a long stressful day."

Her quick elaboration seemed to have been spot on since the head of the proclaimed veteran rose up and stared at the ceiling, "You have no idea." He let out an exhausted sigh.

Smith smiled at the response. Feeling a little uplifted to meet someone who's stressing over his own job. Even though his mentality can be questionable.

Looking at the bar tender who looked frightened at the man's sudden outburst, she asked him in Japanese to bring them a couple shots filled with the best alcohol they got. The guy next to her probably needs it more then she thought.

"Wait...what the hell was that? You talk like them too?" He asked.

Hearing the man asking that question caused Smith to raise an eyebrow. Has he been living under a rock or something? Clearly he must be suffering from something to make him not know the language of one the most well known countries in the world. Even though it's obvious that he can't speak Japanese, he should at least know what the language is called.

"Of course. Why, do you not know Japanese?"

"Japa-what?" he said, becoming confused of the random name.

"You know Japanese? Hai, watashi, sensei, do any of those ring any bell?" Unfortunately his answer was a quick head shake meaning 'no.'

As she went on trying to remind him on what Japan is, the poor soldier couldn't make heads or tails at what the woman was talking about.

"The country that's known for anime."

"Really?" Questioned the veteran. "Is that where all that shit comes from?"

"Because I seriously can't understand anything the people were saying in those things, I mean the whole thing looks cool don't get me wrong, but listening to them talk is just weird to me."

It's true that anime exists on Pandora; the only problem is that most of them have been either lost to the planets rough environment or completely destroyed by shameful methods.

"I mean it's bad enough that I ended up making a complete ass of myself earlier today, but here I am in a bar doing the exact same thing. But only this time, I STILL REMEMBER!" He exclaimed.

Axton personally doesn't like having to deal with the mistakes that he makes. It's not like he doesn't learn from them, it's more about remembering the embarrassing kinds of mistakes that would make him a laughing stalk. But before he could think about anything else he heard Smith chuckling at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I've never met anyone complain about not getting drunk before, especially if it was to forget something embarrassing." Truthfully, she has met a couple people doing that, but the way Axton was doing it made it seem like one of those old comedy sitcoms that used to be hilarious. "I mean it could've been that bad."

'If you were in my situation, you wouldn't be saying that.' He thought. "Look, I really don't want to talk about it okay, I just want to drink, maybe start bar fight, pass out, and forget this all happened." He said, though it wasn't long until the bartender came back with a couple cups of what he believed to be shots of alcohol, which he gladly took.

However, as he was about to take in the sweet embrace of alcoholism, the black haired agent did something that made him stop.

"Would that include me too?" Smith asked, feeling a bit hurt that the first person she met, who goes through a similar problem like her, would want to forget her. She was always a busy person and had lots of connections within the agency that goes through the same shit as she did. Nearly everyone she conversed with had always been one of those people you'd see time and time again, and not remember them later on. The only people who she really has a connection with was her own squad; Doppel, Tionishia, Manako, Zombina including a couple human agents who were put under her command. If you did the math, that'd be a lot of people to have around as friends.

So why does she feel like she'd be losing one of them, especially if it was someone she just met. Who knows?

Right as the words left her mouth, the commando brought the glass down. Surprisingly, he didn't take a single drop from it. When he heard her asking that question, a part of him felt like it just didn't want to get wasted; rather, it didn't want to risk forgetting about his new female acquaintance. This was weird because, he really needed the drink.

Signing, Axton looked at her for bit until he gave an answer.

"Well…now that you mention it… I would." His response caused Smith to frown, and Axton noticed her expression changing to that of a familiar face; it was one of rejection. Thinking quickly, he tried coming up with another way to fix what he said and say something that may lighten her up. But nothing came to mind.

" **Sir, I may have a solution."**

Oh that's right, he forgot all about his robotic companion. 'I'm all ears pal.' He said through his mental connection.

" **The device that is attached to your right shoulder carries a recording device. With it, your female companion can record all of your interactions with her. It would also add additional proof that you have met the woman in case you suffer from any memory dysfunction." Coalton explained.**

Looking at the device, he remembered that it does act as a camera whenever he goes around the battlefield and takes photographic images of enemy targets and bases. But he hardly uses it since he usually runs into battle and unleashed his turrets fury.

"But…" he reached over his soldier and disassembled the camera component of the device, then hands it over to Smith. "In case that I actually do forget, how would you like to be my honorary cam…recorder…person thing?" He honestly couldn't figure out the name of the people who records things for them. And neither do I!

"You know to uh…to help remind me of how we met and stuff like that." He added.

Axton wasn't sure whether to berate himself or bash his head in for the way he worded his explanation. He sounded like one of those teenagers in anime that are too scared to talk to their crushes. And he just met this woman!

Smith couldn't help but chuckle at the way the veteran was trying to cheer her up. She looked at the miniature device curiously as she didn't notice it earlier when she saw him. Though to be fair, she had only seen only one side of Axton's person. After thinking for a quick second she shrugged and took the small camera.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad. But I don't think holding on to this thing while having a drink would be any fun." She said.

"Okay, how about this then." He took the gadget and thought it'd be better to install it onto her glasses. He may think secret agents are lame, but even he can learn a thing or two from them. Like accessorizing!

…

"Wait, why don't they just set the camera down on the counter or something? Wouldn't that make things easier for them?"

"Oh I'm sorry, do _you_ want to read through the story, because if that's what you want do then go right ahead."

"Ugh…never mind."

…

They seem like they can hold, but the damn camera still seemed a bit too big. Without ever having to think on it, he expertly modified it into a much tinnier and thinner version of it. He was able to accomplish this within a single minute, which not only surprised Smith but also to himself. 'Since when can I do that?'

Shaking it off, he made a mental note to himself to think about it later. He then handed the new improved camera to the curious black haired agent. "Here, just attach this to your glasses. That way, you wouldn't have to worry about losing it."

The interspecies agent stared at the device, contemplating whether or not it be a good idea follow the man's directions or not. At first she seemed fine about the cameras original design. But after witnessing him making configurations with it, she started to have second thoughts. The reason was that she wasn't sure if he somehow rigged the camera in a way to knock her out, making her vulnerable for him to do whatever he wanted with her…

Course that's what she would've thought of if she hadn't been so tired.

'Screw it.' She then took her glasses off before handing them to the ragged soldier. After making a quick modification, he handed them back to her. Putting them back on, she could barely tell the weight difference between both sides of her new spectacles. It was like the camera wasn't even attached.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"Hm…" Smith adjusted her newly modified specs until they felt just right. After that, she looked at him with a small yet satisfied smile. "Not bad, you ever considered engineering?"

Hearing her say that somehow made Axton grin victoriously at his satisfied 'customer.' But on the inside, he was doing a victory dance while throwing a mental party on his success. You'd think he'd be more mature about it, but then again, being a glory hog can leave you with a big ego.

The soldier's little shindig ended shortly after when his brain registered the woman's question. Engineering wasn't exactly his specialty, hell he wasn't even a great builder either. Aside from the camera he unconsciously modified, he did make up for it with one of his most prized possessions; His beloved Sabre Turret. And we already know what that baby can do.

When Axton's over sized ego was about to get the better of him, he suddenly felt his right shoulder being tapped by someone. Thinking that it's just a drunk partygoer, he ignored it and continued. "Well now that you mention it, I happen to be one of the best military engineer's that ever set foot on this planet. You see unlike most eggheads in the Dahl military, I actually buil-"

As Axton started talking about how he built his Sabre Turret, he didn't notice Smith's eyes widen with a shocked expression plastered onto her face. But her attention wasn't pointed to Axton; it was actually pointed to the one who was poking his shoulder.

Standing right beside him was a man wearing a black zipped leather coat and brown cargo pants. But the real thing that caught her attention was the thing that the newcomer was holding. In his right hand, he held a Micro UZI Sub-Machine gun. With its obvious weapon design and foldable stock, Smith had already deduced that this guy meant trouble, especially since she noticed that the man had his face covered with a red bandana, black shades, and a black cap being worn backwards.

And to make matters worse, she saw more men who wore similar attire, only they wore black knitted ski masks and are wielding modern AK-47 rifles. But thanks to her keen eyesight, she also spotted a few men wearing much more body armor and carrying M249 light machine guns.

'Where in the hell did they get all that equipment?' Her train of thought was interrupted however, when the one with the UZI started yelling in Japanese, course Axton couldn't understand anything he said.

"Hey do you mind, I'm having a conversation here." Axton replied, not in the least bothered by the armed man beside him. "Not to mention that it's rude to yell while a lady is present in said conversation. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" his tone resembling that of a lecturing nanny, if not humorously.

Turning her head back towards Axton, she sees him looking at the obviously dressed assailant. Observing the man in front of him from head to toe, she had a feeling that he'd regret saying those words. And was more than likely going to pay dearly for it.

But what came next shocked her a bit.

"Pffffttt… Hahahahaha!" Without warning, the ragged soldier started bursting in laughter. His sudden outburst caused all the other armed men's attention drawn to him. Even with all the attention he was receiving, he still kept laughing while clenching his stomach with one arm, and the other pointing at the man with the cap…well more specifically what's on the cap.

"Is that a fucking unicorn shitting out rainbows?" Was all he could muster before reverting back to laughing insultingly at him.

Apparently, even with her keen eyesight, Smith somehow managed to miss the weirdly labeled unicorn on the man's cap. 'Hang on. Why is it labeled on the back?'

…

 **I would just like to say that I apologize for the extremely long wait. Writers block hasn't really been doing me any favors *like it ever did* and inspiration has been hitting me at the wrong place and at the wrong time, specifically anywhere that doesn't have a computer or a time where I can't work on the story.**

 **Okay now that we got that squared away, I'd like to ask a couple things. Are the monster normally called Laminals or Liminals? Because for some reason my brain can't make up its damn mind. Another thing, does anyone know any good comic relief scenes that could be added to this story? Because I have a few in mind but I thought 'why not.'**

 **Ya so anyways, that's it for this chapter and I'd also like to apologize for the lack of anything interesting in this chapter or any errors that you may find. But if you didn't mind it, cool, if not, that's fine too.**

 **Plus I would like to thank those of you who commented on this story, and to those who actually favorite/followed it.**

 **Peace!**

 **P.S. There's a small reference in this chapter that would help give a small hint about the next chapter. If you already got it, then congratulations, you get a cookie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the Borderlands series or Monster Musume.**

…

[Smiths P.O.V]

What in the world is wrong with this guy?  
Sure, seeing the weird picture of the unicorn on the man's cap did look pretty funny. But laughing at a man who's heavily armed man while leading several more armed thugs like that? I'd honestly say that's taking things a bit too far.

"Hahaha...an - and the Hells with that getup? Did your mom dress you up for school prom down in the slums?"

Is it just me or is he trying to get himself shot at? Better yet, is he suicidal? And why won't he stop laughing!?

"No don't tell me...you're actually someone so ugly that everyone mistakes you for an rotten avocado."

Yep. Definitely suicidal, and perhaps with a side of idiocy.

"Oh - oh and then you hide your hideously disfigured face in shame because your too much of a pansy to show it! That's it, isn't it? Oh, shit it is!"

Seriously would you just shut up already!?

Right when I was about to stop him, the capped assailant pointed his weapon right at Axton's head. I thought about intervening but realized I couldn't. Even if I were able to apprehend the shooter, the other men would easily kill me.

And to make matters worse, I think whoever Axton's laughing at understands him. Not good.

"English huh? I gotta say it's been awhile since I've met anyone who talks like that." So he knows English too, great, then that would mean he really did understand Axton.

Speaking of which, he finally stopped laughing and turned his head to find the gun trained on him. But looking at him now, he didn't seem a bit phased by it.

In fact, the small grin on his face had turned to a playful smirk...why is that?

"And _I_ gotta say, that little pi-shooter you got there is adorable." He said, raising his finger and pointing at the gun. "Where'd you get it, toy store or a local pharmacy?"

Shut up already!

"Cute." Said the armed thug. "And what are you, the wannabe hero who cannot be fazed?" The tone in his voice definitely held sarcasm.

"I'm more of a 'punk-ish rogue' thank you very much." Axton replied. "Look here buddy, believe it or not, this isn't the first time I've had a gun aimed at my head."

To a decommissioned soldier of a selfish military, that's for sure.

"Not to mention you've already ruined my conversation with a dear friend of mine here." Wait what? We just met each other not long ago, and he already sees me as a friend? That's just stupid!

But at the same time, it did actually feel a bit touching...just a bit!

"So if it isn't too much trouble-"

*Click*

I instantly recognized the sound. Turning my head towards the source of the noise, I saw the biggest revolver I've ever seen; its whole design seemed much bigger compared to any model I've come across.

There are certain parts of the revolver that immediately caught my attention. For starters, the barrel of the gun is literally twice the length of the body. And for some odd reason, there's a scope almost the same length as the barrel itself. Does that mean that revolver was meant for long range? And what's with the - oh my God what is he doing?

Looking at him now, it turns out that the large pistol was held by Axton, and placed the front of the barrel directly on the man's...

...crotch...

Okay, not that I have any problems with that kind of tactic, but why would he do that while surrounded by dozens of armed thugs? And when in the Hell did he even pull it out? No better yet, _where_ in the Hell did he pull it out from!?

And what would it take to keep my head from asking so many questions?

...

Well then, I guess we already know what she's thinking. But anyways, we're already getting off track here. So why don't we continue the story through the other perspective hm?

...

[Normal P.O.V]

Interspecies coordinator, Agent Smith has been considered one of the best within the agency; one that watches over the liminal rights and interactions of the human race. Technically their not wrong, but for those who really got to know her, she's really one of the laziest. But at the same time, Smith would always come prepared to whatever came her way. In most cases, pretty much anything that revolves on preventing any hardcore sex between human and monster.

What I'm trying to say is she's big momma. Because she's not raising no babies...maybe.

Even though she has seen her fair share of action alongside her teammates in M.O.N, she didn't really come to terms with handling situations on her own. Mainly the kind she's in right now.

'Why couldn't I just get Zombina to lend me one of her custom guns for problems like this.' She thought to herself.

With the help of one her commando's custom precision weapons, she'd have a better chance with dealing with these thugs. Unfortunately, she'd had only carried a standard pistol; One that definitely couldn't penetrate the heavier armored men, and they'll be a major problem to deal with.

She was brought back into the real world when Axton spoke again. This time, there was a sudden change in his tone that made the agents spine shiver.

"Would you _kindly_ lower the gun before things here turn ugly?" It was like the tone of his voice had literally made a complete one-eighty. "Because I'm _really_ not in the mood for this _horse shit_."

First, it was all hyped with energy and humor. Then in an instant, it switched to a more serious, if not, darker one that Smith was barely able to recognize.

One that she wished she'd never hear again.

Axton's sudden action had caused the other gunman hitch his breath. Already started to sweat a bit and could feel the end of the gun firmly placed around his privates.

Fortunately enough, he had already come across something valuable that may save his family jewels.

"Well, that's unfortunate." He smirked.

"Because I think your friend was just about to join in on all the fun." Right as he said this, some of the men closest to him aimed their rifles at the black-haired coordinator. Smith kept a straight face, but she internally felt tense and a little nervous. "And we wouldn't want to ruin her good time, do we?"

Axton gritted his teeth, knowing the cheapest trick in the book usually stops him in his tracks. '...That fucking pussy.'

"So here's what we're gonna do. You have two options." He said.

"You'll stand down and be a good boy, or you can die." He turned his head facing the voluptuous agent, but if his face wasn't covered, you'd see the sick lustrous gaze he was giving her.

"While your friend and I get better acquainted. And let's be honest, nobody likes hanging out with dead people."

Unknowingly, his statement made both of his hostages sigh internally, 'Ugh you have no idea.' They thought in unison.

Smith, to her credit, can tolerate Zombina's addicts. But there are times where she wished the zombie would stop complaining about anything that isn't missions, laziness, and meat. Axton on the other hand literally had to make do with actual corpses for companions because...well...they don't try to kill him, other than that they're just dead weight to him.

"You have your options, now pick."

[Axton's P.O.V]

Telling me what to do at gunpoint, why does this feel so familiar? Oh yeah, that's right, the guys back at Dahl usually threaten me to follow orders. Only with more guns and threatening to tell Sarah about it.

Looking back on it now, that woman was quite the bitch. Speaking of which...

'Coalton, I'm gonna need some help here.'

 **'Of course sir.'**

'What are my chances of killing these assholes without Smith getting hurt?'

Say what you want, but there's no way in Hell I'll let the only person who's actually nice to me die, much less than getting hurt. Besides, she's pretty hot too so that's another thing.

 **'At your** **current** **position; chances of success is 0%.'**

Of course, it is. Shit, guess the only other option is to play along. Wait a second, that gives me an idea!

Removing my Trick-Shot pistol off the guy's dick, I put the gun down on the floor and held my hands up. And just when it looked like he's about to gloat in my face, I set my plan into action. Step 1: Piss off the asshole with a headbutt.

*Crunch*

Son of a bitch! Ah, damn it I missed the nose! Ugh, shake it off, shake it off.

Even though I feel a bit dizzy, I can already tell the guy's pissed. Might have something to do with his broken shades.

"Why you!"

Step 2: Take the hit. Oh yeah almost forgot, Coalton?

 **'Deactivating shield protection.'**

The guy who I proclaimed to be the leader threw a punch at my face. It hurt, but it pales in comparison to what I've been hit with over the years.

Looking back at him, I started taunting. "Is that what you call a punch? C'mon try again, this time, do it with feeling!"

Immediately, I felt his fist slam into my face again, still not impressed. Well since this guy making a complete idiot of himself, I might as well move on to step 3: Punch him in the freaking face!

*Crunch*

And just like that, he was knocked down flat. Huh, either I've been getting better at punching, or this guy is weak as hell...eh whatever.

*Click*Click*Click*Click*Click*Click*

Ah, you hear that...that's the sound of a plan coming together.

[Normal P.O.V]

With a miraculous act of stupidity, all of the armed assailants aimed their weapons at the proclaimed rogue. Just as he wanted them to. So far his plan was coming together; all he needed to do now was to make sure Smith is safely secured before the bullets fly.

Proceeding with a cocky facade, Axton continued to taunt.

"Oh. Oh, I see how it is. You all want a piece me, is that it?" He asked.

Looking back at the fallen leader he added, "Or is it because I broke your little boy toy here?"

Hearing this, the leader became enraged. Getting back up he approached the commando with a serious glare. "So you think you're tough huh? Trying to be the big hero and save helpless fools, is that it?" He exclaimed.

"...eh-yeah kinda," Axton replied.

*punch*

His response had earned him a right hook to the gut; course it didn't feel that bad. So he bent over a little and pretended to have the wind knocked out of him.

"Well if that's the case, then how's about we give the hero an honorable death. I'm sure the people would _learn_ something through your sacrifice."

And by "learn", he met showing the hostages what happens if they didn't corporate.

Axton didn't get it because he was too busy rolling his eyes. But the one who did get it was none other than our favorite liminal coordinator. And for the second time today, she didn't like what she was hearing. 'Damn it, you just had to make things worse for yourself didn't you?' She thought. 'Why would he get everyone's attention like that? What was the point?'

As if she spoke her thoughts out loud, the commando turned his head a bit, his eyes staring into Smiths. His dark green eyes had a very unsettling look to them that made her wish she'd stayed quiet. But all that was thrown out of the way when he quickly gestured her to move away.

Confused, she looked at the gunmen who're aiming their weapons at her, only to find them paying attention to Axton. Getting the hint, she slowly backed away from them with ease. However, instead of feeling relieved she actually felt guiltier with each step she took. Smith knew that handling human affairs wasn't exactly her strong suit, but leaving someone behind just to save her own skin, made her feel like shit.

'I hope you know what you're doing.' Smith thought, before making her way towards the exit. Only to find it barricaded.

'Shit.'

Without any other escape route, the black-suited woman hid behind a nearby support pillar and went back to watching what would probably be an execution.

Back with Axton, he was now down on his knees, hands behind his head and everything. But seeing that his plan worked and seeing Smith hidden and behind cover, he was now given the green light. He smirked with anticipation.

 **'Commander, I've taken the liberty to scan through this facilities schematics and came across some familiar tunes to which may come to your liking. Would you like me to play them?'**

"Yes." He said, his smirk still in place.

 **'Very well.** **Playing** **soundtrack.'**

[Play "Let's be cops" or whatever music you'd hear in a club]

'Oh and by the way, are you still connected to the camera I gave to agent Smith?'

 **'Affirmative.'**

 **'** Try leaving a message saying "get the rest of the hostages together and find cover".' He noticed earlier that most of the hostages were placed at the other side of the club room, and that some of them were left out in the open. But with her help, that can change.

 **'Shall I use emoji's to help decrease her stress level?** '

'Go right on ahead.'

While communicating with his robotic companion, the leader was just about done making some speech about 'consequences' or some nonsense. Now raising his head, he scanned the whole area, highlighting all of those who're condemned.

6 men to the right are wielding what looked to be uncommon weapons, stats and manufacturers are unknown. Same can be said with the other 6 men guarding his left side. Though, a couple had low-grade grenades since they didn't look anything special. And finally, the dozen punks on the other floors and are probably guarding the stairs too.

'This is gonna be easy.' He thought to himself. Now the 'real' execution is about to begin.

"Hehehe. Any last words before I-"

In a blink of an eye, the commando swiftly grabbed the leader's weapon and pushed it away from him. Next, he quickly twirled his body around with his back against his target, and then delivered a heavy spartan kick forcing him to crash into the 6 men ahead.

But what they didn't know was that Axton had sneakily placed a sticky grenade onto the leaders' right butt cheek.

*beep*

With the grenade active, the ragged soldier only had a few seconds before it went off. Without looking, he brought his foot down from the kick onto his 'Trick Iron' pistol. While he skillfully kicked the gun up to his hand, the wielder then takes aim at the other armed men beside him.

*KA-BOOM!*

Right as the grenade detonated, the big explosion had caused the men mass confusion due to the shock elements it emitted. Not only that, but it also made Axton kind of a badass since he had his back turned away from it. Because real badasses don't look at explosions!

"Oh yeah baby its happening." With a full second of satisfaction, Axton still held his Trick Iron in place. After the second was over he went back to killing. Almost immediately he fired six pistol rounds, each turning a man's skull into bloody chunks of bone and brain matter...mostly brain matter.

*6x Bangs*

"Too slow!" He yelled.

So far, so good. He couldn't help but wonder why they were so weak. His Echo vision said that the damage they took was 'overkill' and not in numbers. Even if they were killed instantly with them, they still would've had a decent amount of strength to keep up. But these guys? Not so much it would seem.

Axton, for the second time today, was rudely interrupted by more gunfire. Most of them are coming from the men who're on the other two floors by the railings. The rest are running down the stairs. All of which are heading straight towards him. Left with no cover, the Dahl operator quickly jumps behind the bar he sat in earlier and thought about his next move.

'Okay, I have guys coming down the stairs while more guys are covering them from up top. Shouldn't be a problem, though I prefer to do it in style.' Getting an idea, all he needed to do was snag himself a 'willing' volunteer to help make his plan come together.

Suddenly, and almost conveniently, a lone thug managed to get behind the bar.

"Oi!"

Turning his head around to look at him, he grabbed his tomahawk and threw it at the man's face. Unfortunately for him, instead of the blade making contact it was the handle.

*Thunk*

But it turned out good in the end since it knocked the guy out. Perfect.

Now equipped with a future corpse, he didn't waste any time preparing his next trick. Using a bit of force, he started carving the man's abdomen open. Course the pain had caused the thug to wake up. The results spoke for themselves once the whole club was filled with screams of bloody murder. Followed by Axton's cries of frustration since he couldn't open him up right.

[Stop playing music]

*BLOODY SCREAMING*

"AH DAMNIT...HOLD...THE FUCK...STILL!" He yelled.

From the other side of the bar, everything was brought to a halt. The terrifying screaming followed by the loud sound of a blade chopping off chunks of flesh seem to have frozen them in place. What didn't help was all the blood splurging out from the bar with small bits of fat and flesh chunks.

*Thud*

And of course, one of the men had fainted. Typical.

After listening to several more excruciating chops, the whole area became silent. Not a single soul dared to move. One may think if they made any sudden movements, they would all hear it again.

Just when one of them was about to move forward, the nameless thug who was thought to be dead stood up from behind the bar. What disturbed him along with everyone else is that he's covered in a lot of blood. Starring at the soaked member *Giggity* he asked him if he's okay.

All of sudden, he was answered with a not-so-familiar laugh.

"Uh… Yah guten tag mate. Ha-ha, swiggity swoot am I right? Hahaha."

If things hadn't been disturbing enough, this obviously takes the cake. And if you pay close attention, you could tell that his jaw had been dislocated. Add that to where his eyes are rolled up behind his head, showing his lower blood vessels, it makes him look like some freaking zombie soldier!

...

[Meanwhile with M.O.N]

We find our elite liminal squad sharing a bench in the park. Unfortunately, Tionishia ended up sitting on the edge of a fountain. "Achoo!"

"Bless you Zombina." Manako said.

The red-haired elite thanked her but couldn't help but feel like she's being ripped off. Strange, it's as if somebody was making a mockery of her heritage, yet was also making his or herself more awesome at what they do best. And it's something that _she_ is best at. She shook her head and went back to being lazy. "I wonder what Smith's up to." She said out loud.

Doppel shrugged, "Eh, who knows. Maybe she's out getting wasted again. Or getting more coffee."

"Now that you've mentioned it, Smith has been getting into alcohol as of late. I'm worried she might have a problem." Tio said. While it is true that their leader enjoys instant coffee, but watching her friend being slowly influenced by alcohol didn't sit well with her. "Like this one time, I found her sitting alone in the staff lounge drinking a couple shots. But what really had me worried was the pained look on her face."

"I'm sure it was because of the shots." Zombina guessed.

Tio shook her head in disagreement, "No your wrong." She said. Her eyes narrowed while she had forlorn look on her face. "There's something about that look she had that reminds me of my previous life. The one before the exchange bill was passed."

Everyone's attention was immediately directed towards the ogre. Tio seemed to take notice and decided to change the subject. She really didn't want to talk about her past. It had too many painful memories. 'I just hope Smith's doing alright, wherever she is.'

[Back at the club]

Agent Smith is not doing so well at the moment. After she'd gathered all the hostages, they were all taken to the far side of the club, far enough away from the ongoing battle. "Has everyone been accounted for?" She asked. Everyone looked at each other, seeing as how nobody was missing, they nodded.

"Wait!" Turning her head to one of the civilians, she could already tell that he's in a state of panic. His face was sweating up a storm while his body was shaking like mad. His eyes were wide from shock and possible trauma from the gunfire. Whatever it is that's making him like this can't be good, especially if it lead to a missing person. Sweating at the possibility she pulled through and asked, "What is it? Are we missing someone?"

"…Can I go to the bathroom…?"

"…"

It was at that point, Smiths expectations for survival have dropped significantly, if not entirely. At the very least, the tension around her had been decimated. With that people had calmed down much better, only a few were giving the man a deadpanned expression. Everything seemed ok for the most part, almost too much. In fact, it had already gotten quiet. Was it over? This was the thought that everyone had on their minds, except for one.

"…Axton?" muttered the female agent. It didn't sound like there was much gunfire, a few there, a bunch here, but that was it. She calculated the number of shots fired prior to how long the fight took. Doing the math, the whole thing seemed to be a one sided fight, and she knew that it wasn't in her recent friends favor.

Sneaking a quick peek from a support beam, she spotted several armed thugs gathered in front of the bar she was at before the attack. Curiosity getting the better of her, Smith leaned out more to see what all the fuss is about. Those around her hid didn't want risk being seen, so they're hoping that she'll find a clear path to escape, or if all the bad men were killed.

Back to the bar, Axton was having a hard time not to laugh at his feeble attempt to fool the dead thug's buddies. He can't even tell what he was saying either! But he had to keep it together if his plan was going to work. 'Coalton, is "she" ready yet?'

' **Sir, "she" is ready for deployment.'**

After hearing the words escape from his partner's nonexistent mouth, it was time for the fellas to meet the missus.

*Shove*

Pushing the corpse over the bar, it landed in front of all the armed men from the other side. Seeing as how their friend's body is sprawled flat against the cold floor, and not moving, they knew something was up. But it was too late.

Suddenly, the body started to shake; its entire body violently thrashes in all directions. Then after a few seconds of shake 'n bake, the back of corpse starts arching upward while the front end being where the chest is, lays solidly on the floor.

You could hear the bones breaking from within, mainly his ribs and spinal cord. While the innards are internally being squished, leaving behind several acidic juices, blood, and urine all across the floor. What made it even more horrifying was the sound of flesh being slowly ripped apart. It wasn't long until the whole backside became severed by what looked to be a jack-like metal stand. Next, the sides where the arms are still hanging were instantly replaced with 2 large boxes; each resembling the look of rocket salvos. Last but not least both the neck and head that are still attached, inflate to an unnecessary degree, when it stopped the mouth opened itself revealing a large barrel now covered in blood.

When the gruesome display was over, everyone who'd witness it had their eyes widen in horrific shock. "Wh-wha?"

*Bang*Bang*Bang*Bang*Bang*Bang*Bang*Bang*Bang*Bang*

Whoever that tried to ask what happened got decimated by a barrage of bullets. Each one was fired from the gory monstrosity that stood before them.

*Whrrr*Beep*

And now it has its sights set on them.

… 

**Again,** **I** **would like to apologize for the late chapter. And** **I** **would** **like to do it again in advance for this chapter being short. But like** **I** **said, writers block is a bitch. And I'm sure there had to be several mistakes in this chapter, but I just wanted to get this one out so people would know the story is still on. So to make up for it *At least a bit* I put in some violence that may fit Borderland standards *probably isn't, but hey I tried.***

 **On another note, there was another reason why** **I've** **been** **absent** **for so long.**

 **1\. Because** **I** **had other story projects that** **I've** **been too focused on that** **I** **couldn't** **work on this one. But as** **I** **did a little writing/typing** **I've** **been getting myself back on track with this one. Odd and dumb as it sounds,** **it's** **the** **truth.**

 **"Howdy Witches!" - An Undertale/Strike Witches crossover...ya** **I** **figured this one** **wouldn't** **matter but** **what're** **gonna do. It's basically where Flowey** **the Flower was the only monster escaping the underground. He later meets up with Yoshikawa's father back from when his daughter was 3 and ends up bargaining a deal with Flowey to keep her safe and happy...well...to the best of his abilities.** **Flowey** **still hates, but directs it to people or creatures that pose a threat to Yoshikawa *and later the Strike Witches*. But even that wouldn't stop him from being mean from time to time. Omega** **Flowey** **is confirmed.**

 **"Devouring** **One's** **Fear." - This is actually an RWBY story. But in this one, it's not the average 'transporting** **into the RWBY verse', 'OC** **team' or 'one of the other meeting and teaming up with team RWBY' stories. It's actually one that keeps the character away** **from** **most of the RWBY cast but still gets close to some of them. Mainly being Neo, Winter, Raven, and Yang. In short, all of them unknowingly have a ridiculous fear that not only scares them to no end but also attracts the one who feeds off it to survive...and he regrets doing it.** **In your case,** **it's** **really a dumb** **Fic** **where characters are bound to be OOC, but it's one that** **I** **couldn't** **help but write. Also, it has lemons in it so** **there's** **that too.**

 **These stories are mostly experimental, but since** **it's** **Fan Fiction, anything is possible. "If" you want more information, just leave it in the review and** **I'll** **probably answer them in the next chapter of this story.**

 **2\. Life...that is all.**

 **Also, if your alright with this story, please leave a like and subscribe** **to - oh wait, wrong site...I** **mean, please leave a review and say your thoughts *I** **guess* and** **I** **hope you like it. If you** **don't, well** **I** **don't** **blame you,** **I'm** **actually making most of "Foreign Freaks" up as** **I** **go, to be honest. Sorry, but still do have some planned arcs to this, just not all the details.**

 **Thanks** **again** **to those of you who reviewed; it really does give me purpose to write more as** **I** **go!** **I'd** **type your names in to let you know specifically but** **I'm** **not sure** **that's** **allowed!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
